Raven
by IamSlytherin
Summary: au/ooc battle of Hogwarts in fifth year,school closed for year. Sirius dead Harry is sent back to Surrey but his Uncle having lost a lot of money to gambling forces Harry to work off his debts. Can Harry be rescued? warn slash/rape,mpreg
1. Uncle sinks even lower

The past months had been a nightmare, and Harry had no idea why the Gods seemed to hate him so much, for they were only getting worse for him There had been an attack on Hogwarts in June, Harry having only just completed his OWL exams, and a battle Harry had defeated Voldemort and all his loyal followers died, save ones like Severus and Lucius who took oaths, but there had been heavy losses on their side. 20 aurors and ministry employees, 6 students other then those like Daphne and Theo who were on the other side, including Cho, Collin Creevey, Hannah Abbot and Blaise were killed, and the order had suffered bad. Diggle and Jones were killed but the more painful for Harry had been the death of his godfather as well as Remus was in a coma and they were not sure if or when he would wake.

Harry had been shocked to learn the school was closed for a year, for repairs and loss, and the students would be home schooled. The new seventh years would have a choice to return to school a year later and have their proper senior year Harry had thought surely since the war was over he would have a new home, but with Sirius dead, Remus was his guardian and Harry had been ordered back to Surrey until either Remus was better or the school opened. Sirius left him his home and fortune, combined with his parents' he was richer then the Malfoys, but he could not touch any till he came of age.

His Aunt and Uncle had been forced to let him keep his books and such, for he would be expected to send homework every week in the fall, but little had changed. The locks were back on the doors, and he was back to being a house elf, and there was no escape in the fall now.

He was lost in a letter to Hermione, having not heard from any since school when he heard them. "Vernon you can not do this. You know what they will do."

Vernon sounded pissed. "Do you want to lose the house? Our son to go to public school like Stonewall?"

Harry had heard the fights since he had come home, and he knew his Uncle had been demoted at work, for drinking on the job. It also seemed his Uncle had turned to gambling as well, and he wondered how much his Uncle had lost.

Petunia was outside his door now. "He can do chores in the neighbourhood or get a job. You know what they'll do to us if they find out."

Vernon's voice even sneered "He will not say anything, and as long as his homework is on time, no one will worry."

His pulse was racing through his chest as he heard the locks, he always knew when it was too late for chores it was a bad thing, but tonight he knew would be worse. His Uncle always came in here for punishment after dinner, if he found Harry missed a chore, or he believed he did. Spankings as Albus passed them off as when he begged not to be sent back, usually left him crying and bloody, barely able to move.

Petunia stopped Vernon as the door opened. "Vernon please, is there no other way?"

Vernon sneered towards Harry. "Sell the house to pay off the bulk, and you get a job. No it is time for this useless whelp to pay us back for all our kindness."

Harry found himself dragged out of the room with no explanation and panic filled him, wondering what he would have to do, obviously the debt was huge. He needed to stop what ever was happening and soon, or he knew his life would never be the same. He begged his Uncle, told him he would send to school for money, someone had to be able to access his fortune, or maybe empty out his trust.

Vernon yanked him to a stop. "No. You do as you're told and next year when you return to school no one needs to know. You step out of line and your owl....."

Petunia cut her husband off and went to Harry. "I am sorry Harry. Just do as you are told please. You know he will keep his promise"

Harry found himself led to the car and his Uncle did not say anything at first, he simply began driving. He took Harry into London and Harry was scared for he knew the part of town he was being taken into, and what kind of places you found here. Vernon had frequented them many times and he pulled up in front of one owned by the man he wed his money to, and pulled a petrified Harry from the car

He motioned for a bouncer of a man to come and told Harry. "You keep them happy and you will be released in the fall. And then you'll only have to work weekends"


	2. sold for debts

The building looked like any other Georgian row house, one of those big ones which you would have needed money for, but Harry knew what it was. He knew as he was dragged by the bouncer of a man down into the cellar level, where he was. It was a brothel, one of those places people fooled themselves into believing only existed in third world countries or in the Netherlands, where you walked and looked, pink or blue curtains depending on the gender. But they were here too, he heard his Aunt complain about his whores, and knew his Uncle came here.

A man stinking of cologne came his way and ordered him to strip and when he refused, he motioned to the other man. "Bruno."

Harry fought as the bouncer and another goon proceeded to strip him. "No. You can't do this. No."

He found himself naked, his clothes placed in a bag, and to his horror he was forced down on a table, to be examined. There was a man who he assumed was a doctor who said he seemed clean, and after making Harry scream in agony shoving a finger up him, said he looked to be a virgin.

The owner pulled him up and handed him a g-string "Your clothes will be returned in two months. I assume you were told what to expect."

Harry had tears running down his cheeks as he put on the only clothing he was allowed. "No."

The man motioned for him to be brought along, as they headed for the stairs, informing Harry this was the Rutting bear, the most high class male whore brothel in the UK, and his new home and workplace for the summer. His Uncle owed this man a lot of money but if he was a good whore, he would pay off his Uncle's debts by September but his Uncle had worked a deal. It seemed he wanted money, and in the fall Harry would be delivered Friday nights for two nights of service here

He stopped up stairs and pointed. "When your name Raven is called you will walk to those stairs, to give my customers a good view of the fresh meat."

Harry shook his head, tears running down his cheeks as he heard this. "You can't do this to me. I won't."

The man whispered. "I have many clients who like their boys tied up and gagged. You be a good boy and in the day time you'll have food and free time."

The man headed for the stairs but he could see Bruno was behind him, and he knew when Raven was called, he would be forced either way. He walked down the hall by what looked to be a simple mirror but was a two way into the lounge where customers waited. Usually the whores were not brought down, there were pictures to see, but some times the clients wanted to see before they bought and there were no pictures of Raven yet.

He was led up stairs to a room with a lock and both 13 and Raven on it. The owner smiled. "This is your room for two months."

Harry was pushed inside, a room done all in dark velvet with a bed, a table and one chair, and a small bathroom. He noticed the linens could not be removed so he could not hang himself, and there were no sharp pieces. He was informed there was a rec room, and if he was good at night, he would be allowed to spend some time with the other whores down there every day, for he would not be allowed to leave the brothel. As he was told this, he was forced to have pictures taken, for show.

Bruno handed him a bottle of water and a pill "Most of our boys use them. It will numb you a bit. Well your senses at least"

The owner saw him refusing. "Have it your own way but that red light above the door informs you when a customer has bought you, and it just went on."

Seeing he was still refusing, the man motioned for Bruno, for it seemed he was not taking no for an answer. Most customers would not want him tied, limited the fun, and he needed to be seen as being willing and good fun. Harry knew what was happening, and he knew someone was headed up there, but he knew it was drugs, and he was not about to be drugged out of his mind.

Bruno forced the pill and water in his mouth. "Swallow and be a good boy. It will help. I have seen many boys come through here, it is always better this way."

Harry was forced to swallow or drown and the owner motioned for Bruno to follow. "Welcome to the Rutting Bear, Raven. I am sure you and I will get along soon."

Lying there on the bed Harry tried to get up, maybe the window opened, but his body was weak and his mind was hazy, and he realized what ever the pill was, it worked fast. He looked at the light, having seen one outside the door, and he knew he would soon dread ever seeing a red light, he already did. Too soon he heard the door opening and he knew his first customer had arrived, and all he could do was lie there and wait for it to start and end.


	3. customers and zombies

The man looked at the boy lying there, and licked his lips; certain he had made such a good choice. He was the last kind of person you'd expect, a balding middle aged man, with a wife, two kids, and a mortgage, waiting for him at home. But his wife and he had scheduled sex, once a month, which lasted exactly 20 minutes, and she would roll over for sleep, and he would wank in the bathroom. One of the other teachers at the school where he worked, noticed him eying some students, and knew his predicament at home and told him to come here. He had nearly chickened out, and left, until he saw the boy, and had anxiously awaited the light to come in.

The man smiled."You are such a fine body; I may have to come back if you're a good ride. Not like my students always needing correction."

Harry looked as best as he could and saw the beer belly man stripping and coming to him with his socks still on. "No"

The man lowered down on the bed and noticed the glaze in his eyes."Ah that's it is it? A little druggy needing to feed his habit. I am sure we can help each other out."

Before Harry could respond he felt a huge slobbering mouth forced down over his, and he would have surely gagged, but he barely could think. The man's big pudgy hands hungrily explored the little body, pinching his nipples and running up and down his muscles, as his mouth continued a sick slobbering procession down his neck. Far too soon Harry found the man yanking his g-string off of him.

He sobbed lethargically, desperately trying to fight the haze."Please no, stop."

The man did but only to reach for a bottle of vasseline. "Thank you for reminding me, we would not want to ruin you for your next customer."

Harry felt a horrid glob of Vaseline smeared at the entrance of his anus before the man started forcing his way in. If Harry thought the doctor's exam was painful, it was nothing compared to this, even though he could tell the man was small, not even as big as he was, and petrified at the thought of bigger. Harry closed his eyes an desperately tried to shut off the image of this man huffing and puffing as he rutted into him, sounding like he had run a marathon. The man gratefully came to a quick release and cleaning himself off, he bent down and kissed Harry, forcing his mouth open for a long French kiss.

He patted Harry on the head before he headed for the door where the owner waited and handed him cash. "A tip. I think I will have to come back for more."

The owner motioned Bruno in. "Clean him up for his next customer, we'll have to use a lesser dose. And see about getting him in the proper position."

Bruno went to work cleaning Harry's outer parts, seeming he had done this plenty, and pulled Harry to the edge, for better entrance. Most men preferred doggy style but the boy seemed a light weight when it came to pills, and there was no way they would get him to his knees and stay there.

Bruno put some water to his lips for him to drink. "It gets easier. You have two more tonight and tomorrow you can meet the other whores in the rec room."

Harry drank the water down but he desperately tried again "Please...please...."

Bruno shook his head "There is no way out till the fall, you might as will realize that now. Your next customer will be up soon."

Lying motionless on the bed, knowing he would be in agony if not so removed from his body, he was comforted that muggles could not get him pregnant. All too soon the red light came back on and he heard footsteps in the hall and the door opening. He closed his eyes, refusing to look at the man who came in, wishing for an end.

This time there was no slobbering foreplay, or even some lube. He felt the man position himself and whisper. "Here it comes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning Harry groaned, his head aching, not to mention the rest of his body. Another beating from his Uncle he told himself, but as his eyes opened and he placed his glasses on, he saw the room and the bulb, off, above the door. He remembered the three men last night, and barely stumbled into the bathroom and to the toilet before he had vomited, likely a mix of drugs and disgust.

Bruno's voice came from the door."Shower. There are clothes and breakfast. You will be escorted to the rec room for lunch."

Harry turned to look at the man before he left. "Please help. Please."

The man simply left, and Harry had nothing to do but go into the shower, where he scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin was peeling, and there was no hot water, but he still felt dirty. In the room he found a new g-string, and what looked like scrubs, and some yogurt, fruit and milk waiting for him. He found some medication but he refused it, knowing it looked like Tylenol but he would take no chances. A few hours later Bruno came and escorted him to what looked like a TV room.

Harry looked at the six other teens and most looked dead like scarecrows. "What did you do?"

Bruno pushed him down for lunch "The pills come with every meal. You're here long enough and you'll find you would rather not be able to think."

Harry found a sandwich and fruit with more milk, they sure knew how to feed a well balanced diet, obviously wanted their whores healthy. Harry noticed with lunch and later dinner they got no food needing a knife, and realized again they were not given anything they could hurt themselves with. He refused the pills, and finding the others too out of it for any real talk, he found a book from the shelves, and he read. He looked around at them and swore he would not turn into a drugged zombie, he would be rescued eventually, or he would run in the fall, he would not turn into them.

Bruno grunted when he went to take Harry back to his rooms "You should have taken the pills. Strip and on your hands and knees, the light will be red soon."

An: don't worry he will be rescued soon, I won't torture out favourite hero for too many chapters


	4. moved to another location

An: I am happy to answer questions, no matter how foolish, but sign in for I will not answer in an AN again. Harry never had his wand, like in the books it was always locked away. As for running away, he'd be sent back for school is closed, and until the brothel when it was too late, the streets were as bad

Chapter 4

Harry lay there in a foetal position, eying the door, waiting for the light. Even when he slept now he saw the light, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to see one after this without fear. It had been three weeks since he was sold, three weeks of a nightmare he could not wake from, which he saw no escape from. He spent an hour for lunch from here now, for it seemed he was popular, and most nights he had seven or eight customers, instead of the original three. There were tips left usually, and the owner said they would be his in the fall, but he knew he would never see a coin of it.

He rested his head back against the head board, wishing he had taken the pills, why had he refused again. He had told himself when he was first weeks, help would come. He would become an addict, and he would become a zombie like the others, he told himself.

He was shocked when Bruno came in. "Come boy"

Raven climbed out of bed, knowing there was something going on. "What is happening?"

Bruno dragged him down the hall. "Haven't you learned yet not to question? Close your mouth boy."

He found himself not taken to the rec room but down to the cellar where he found the other boy, well minus one; he could see they were six counting him. He screamed and tried to move away when the doctor came at him with a needle, but Bruno held him.

The owner came over. "One of the boys escaped, and we need to shut down before we are discovered. You have been sold to a brothel in Prague."

Harry fought the drugs and Bruno "You can't do this to me. My Uncle gave me to you for the summer. You can't sell me like meat."

The man picked up a clipboard and shoved it at him and Harry was not sure what he was looking at but he saw his Uncle had signed the bottom. To his horror he saw the date, today, and his birthday. Some how it had slipped past him, today he turned sixteen.

The man pointed. "I forgave all his debts and paid him a further grand for you. I believe he is in the process of selling his house and moving to the US."

Harry knew Vernon would be scared if anyone came for Harry "People will miss me. They will come for me. You will be caught."

The man pushed Harry down for he was lethargic. "By the time anyone might miss you, you'll be long gone, they'll never track you."

The medication he was given was not the usual tranquilizer pills, but one to put him out completely, so they could transport him. The Uncle had spoken of people who would worry if he did not return in the fall, but no matter, he had covered his tracks. The bastard and his wife could deal with who ever the people were, he would be long gone, off to his home in the Cayman Islands, and the boy would be lost in the world of the black market.

He motioned for the boy to be taken to the van out back, the only one he sold so far, the others were going to a house in Ireland for now. But it seemed one of Raven' clients had a friend who ran the brothel in question, and he had paid top pound to add the boy to his stables.

He watched as the boy was laid down and chained in the back of the van. "Keep to the back roads and make the best time possible. He is worth a lot of money."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had hit the muggle news; a male brothel had been uncovered in London, after a boy had escaped. The other boys were missing but after a few days five had been located in a safe house in Ireland, and had been recued. They had spoken of another boy, the appearance was shaky for they were badly drugged, but a preliminary sketch was out. Unfortunately most of the people who loved and knew Harry were not in the muggle world, and did not watch or read their news.

That was until Severus was in Bucharest for a conference, and had come across the paper, and something of the story caught his attention. He had never cared for the boy, but his mother had been like a sister to Severus, and he went to check on the boy, but found the house empty an up for sale.

He was shocked when he found traces of Harry's school supplies burned, but no signs of his owl."It can't be."

Across the road he found the old squib, and Arabella shook her head "They took off late one night. I told Albus. I hadn't seen Harry in weeks."

He knew Albus was a meddling old coot, and the man had proven more then once he had little concern for Harry, but he never imagined this. In the war e would have sent someone if Arabella had not seen him in weeks, Severus was sure about that, but now the war was over, the boy seemed to have out lived his usefulness.

Severus headed for Malfoy manor where he found Lucius and explained. "We need to find him. If he is that boy, and he was in a brothel for weeks......"

Lucius put a calming hand on him but his own anger was great for his own son was only weeks older. "I will put my investigators and money into it."

Severus was not sure why he was so worried about him, other then for Lily, and of course Remus. He and Remus had been close, even when he was a spy, in private of course, but even Harry had not known. Remus had woken from his coma a week ago, but was extremely weak and would be in the hospital for weeks to come. He hated to tell his old friend, before they had any idea if it was Harry or where he was, but he knew he could not hide it from the man.

Lucius knew his thoughts. "You know his boyfriend has not left his bed side. Either he or his family might be able to help us with Harry."


	5. looking for some help

An: So I would like to say something on a comment I have had on pace and length. I know there a lot of stories on this site about raping, and slaves and such, but this is not my story. I decided to take on a very scary issue out there today, human trafficking. This story is not about the actual events, it is about the rescue and the recovery, it is about Harry and those who love him. I considered starting near his rescue and show through memories but chose instead to show, so you have a real sense of what he suffered. I am sorry if his length of captivity or amount of detail does not satisfy some, but I have too much respect for those who have suffered this, to use it for entertainment. I hope I handle this subject, and his recovery with the respect deserved, I would never downplay what victims of human trafficking, suffer. I hope you continue to enjoy my story, and I hope you have a better sense of where I am coming from.

Chapter 5 Rescue plans

Severus stood in the door of the hospital room, watching the two men together for a moment, not wanting to disturb them He and Remus were brothers one, right until his mudblood comment, but they remained friends of sorts, and Remus helped him become a spy. He only ever had three friends really, and with Lily gone, he hoped one day to have his closeness with Remus back, relieved he had woken. It was another reason he had to try and find Harry, Harry belonged to both Lily and Remus, and Remus would be destroyed if his cub was gone. Remus would be in the hospital for some time to come, but if they could rescue Harry he would come to the manor, and they would do all they could for the boy, till his dad could be there for him.

He walked into the room and he could see Remus who was surprised to see him, went from happy for a visit, to worried for he saw his old friend's face. He was glad the other man was there, for Remus was going to need him.

Severus sat down. "Remus have you heard from your son since you woke up?"

Remus shook his head. "There were some letters from when I was out. But nothing has come in weeks. Sev what is wrong?"

Charlie tried to calm him. "Remy you need to calm down please. This is not good for you"

The second eldest Weasley had come back for the tri-wizard to work with dragons, and ended up staying, first to work with the ministry and the order. The former dragon tamer was only in his twenties, working for the ministry now, and it seemed his family's big hearts, and his work, showed him the beauty in a werewolf. He had been dating Remus for a year now, and he knew Charlie had proposed to Remus when he woke. He had no idea how the Weasleys would take it, they were fond of Remus, but he was almost as old as the parents were.

Severus showed the newspaper. "I think it might be Harry."

Remus read in shock the newspaper. "No. No. There is no way. Not my cub."

Severus explained about his visit to the Dursley home, and from what Arabella had told him. Harry had not been seen in weeks, and the couple disappeared around the time of the raid, and had left no traces of where. Lucius had found they emptied their accounts, sold the house, and Vernon had quit his job. There was no records of them leaving the country but they assumed they had got new ID. Harry's school supplies had been burned in the fire, and there was no sign of the owl.

He looked at Charlie "Lucius has private security, and Moody is helping off the clock, but I thought maybe the twins could be some help."

Charlie was pale but he nodded "I hate having to tell them, they see him as a brother, but they will want to help. They are in the UK for their shop."

Reluctant to leave Remus for he was so upset, Remus begged him to go and find his brothers, for he needed to know his son was okay. He knew the Uncle was a monster, and he had been working so hard to wake and come back for his son, but he had never thought it would go this far

Remus looked at his old friend."I know you never liked Harry but please you need to rescue him, please. For Lily flower's sake, please."

Severus squeezed his hand. "I am doing this for two of my best friends. But that boy too. Lucius and I will do all we have to, to bring him back home safe."

Severus had no idea how they would do it, he knew Harry could be lost into the black market and never found, but they would do anything they needed to do. Even if the boy did not belong to two of his closest friends, he told himself he would have helped, for there was no human who deserved to suffer as Harry must be.

Remus stopped him. "Harry kept some things under a loose floorboard in his room. The map and his album, and wand. Please check, he'll want them when......"

Severus bent and kissed his old friend on the head. "I'll get them if they are there still. Harry will have them when we bring him home."

He watched as a healer came in and put Remus out for he was too upset, and he prayed he could keep his promise. It seemed when he got to Privet drive Charlie was quick and the twins acted fast for they were there, with a bundle including Harry's cloak, and to his shock Hedwig.

Fred would have thought it funny his old professor thought to call on them for help, but was too shaken by this. "Have you thought to use her to track Harry?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been unable to make it across the channel, for there was too much security, for word had spread of a missing whore. They were waiting for a boat to come, but it would be another day before it arrived. For now they were bunkered down in a cabin on the coast, and waiting for the signal.

Harry came around from the drugs every so often but they kept drugging him, but this time they ran out. "You have to let me go. They'll come for me."

Bruno came over and looked down at the boy lying there on the bed. "You know we're pretty bored. I think maybe we have earned some entertainment."

Harry pulled back away from them desperately, not sure why he still had any modesty or fear left, but no matter how many times, he could never shut it out. It was probably why the others took the pills, for there was no end to the pain or shame, no end to the nightmare that had become his life.

One of the other men lowered his pants. "Put him on his knees, so we can fuck both ends. He has been taunting us with that body for days."

Bruno dragged Harry up to his hands and knee. "Open up slut. You have been with us for almost a month, you know your place. Now open whore."

Harry sobbed as he opened his mouth and his cry as a cock was shoved up his ass was muffled by the one in his mouth. He was loose, he was not sure he would ever feel right down there ever again, but the man was pounding him like a boxer would do a punching bag and the pain was still intense. As he felt the huge cock in his mouth sputter and fill him with his seed, forced to swallow, Harry noticed something at the window.

He was sure he had finally lost his mind, delirious or dying. 'Hedwig.' He whispered as the man behind him filled him with his cum, and swapped places.


	6. enter the calvary

Hedwig, the beautiful snowy owl was more loyal to Harry then most familiars, and extremely intelligent. It was Harry, like Harry earned the love of elves from respect, he earned devotion beyond question from his owl, for he was so connected to her. The owl had come back, and they had known she would find Harry, and had place a tracking charm on her, and told the beautiful owl to find her beloved master, and she took off.

They looked at the cabin and wondered, surely they would have taken Harry further, but they knew they were on the coast. They assumed the muggle police likely prevented it, the muggle police could be useful from time to time, as well as the media. They wondered how much longer they would have been there.

Moody pointed at the van. "That is like the van the muggle police said the other boys were found in."

Severus looked at the house. "We can't just wait. We need to get in there and rescue Harry."

They knew even without clients out there, Harry was likely not safe, for men holed up in a house with a whore for days, likely had found ways to have fun. It sickened even Moody, who had seen a lot in his career as an auror, to think of what was happening. There were kids raped in raids, and yes some old lords took young lovers but nothing like this, even during the war.

They had considered the muggle police, but knew they could not allow Harry to make the muggle news, for they needed to sort out what was happening. Lucius had every intention of tracking down the relatives, and making sure they paid long and painful for this.

Moody looked around."I am off the clock. We can not go in there using magic; we can not altar their memories. We need some kind of diversion."

Charlie smiled and pointed at the truck "I saw dad tinkering with that car of his, both with magic and not. I am sure I can cause a show."

Fred grinned. "And what better reason to bring the two of us then to sneak in and out to get him then us"

Severus had always known the twins could rival, if not surpass the marauders, for their pranks they came up with were amazing to be sure. And he had been the one who had been the most vocal about allowing them to come, when Moody and Tonks were worried about it. Andromeda was a healer, and at the manor waiting, well she had the training but had not been one in some years, she was a midwife. Severus had much experience as a medic but they were not sure how he would handle men, even ones he knew, and were reluctant to call on Poppy unless needed, for they were worried about what Albus would do.

George pointed towards a back entrance. "Give us five minutes of distraction, and we will be able to rescue Harry from there. I know it."

Severus handed them a portkey "This will take you back to Malfoy manor. Send us a sign you have him, so we can come."

When the twins were gone Lucius and the two aurors sent worried looks, for they were still not sure sending the twins in was a good idea, but Severus reminded them the boys had not only got out of tighter places, but Harry was like a little brother to them, and they would not risk him for anything. Charlie agreed before he slipped away and before they knew what was happening some alarm went off, and the lights on the van flashed as well. Two men appeared from inside, a third at the door.

Severus knew they needed to draw them away and he made it look like a flashlight was running away, and the sound of footsteps. "Work."

One of the men pointed at the running figure and yelled "Go catch the person. You have no idea what they saw I will shut off the van."

Two of the men went running and the man from the door went for the van, but they had a bad feeling there was someone inside. When Charlie joined them, the two aurors having followed the two who went after the light, to ensure muggle cops found them, they assured Charlie the twins would be safe.

They saw what looked like a fire cracker go off and Charlie nodded "The twins, they have him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was pinned between two of the men, once again one cock in either end, but as they emptied themselves, the van started going off. Bruno sent one of the men fucking him and the other not, to check what was going on, and he sighed a breath of relief for he was sure for a break. He had long past hoping it was a rescue, no one was coming for him, but his body ached so bad, and he needed a break before the next round.

But the man still with him seemed to know his mind. "Oh no you whore, your ass is mine."

But Bruno called from the door "I need to go check the van. There are some damned teens and the other two went after them. Keep an eye out."

Grunting, for he knew there was no way he could fuck the boy, he pulled away but not before he kicked, his foot connecting with Harry's head. Harry was so weak and had not eaten in days, the kick to the head may not have been much, but he passed out on the bed. As he slipped into the darkness, he wondered for a moment if he had been seen, but the thought slipped away with consciousness.

The twins were pale as they slipped unseen in the door, knowing from the paper, but they felt sick when they watched. They saw the loan man, and before Fred could stop him, George had cracked the man hard over the head with a pot.

George looked at his brother. "Don't, he is alive. Get Harry while I send off the signal. That other man will be back soon."

Fred bent down and scooped his naked and sickly white brother from the bed. "Hold on little brother. We will have you home soon."

George activated the portkey at the same time he sent a fire cracker out the chimney, and he and Fred were pulled away They were in Malfoy's gardens, and moments after they arrived, the others returned, and all their eyes were on the form of Harry, all badly shaken by all of this.

Lucius directed them to the house "Andromeda is waiting in the room we made for him. She'll do what she can."

Severus looked to Charlie, and reminded him he needed to go to the hospital, for Remus would be desperate to know how his son was. Severus knew it would take everything to keep him there, but they were not sure even his dad could be too much comfort, as a male, after all he went through.

Andromeda was in tears when she saw the boy placed in bed, her favourite cousin's beloved cub. "Oh poor child, thank Merlin you rescued him."


	7. Harry comes around

Chapter7

Harry lie asleep, fed potions for the pain and for the blow he had taken to the head, but were worried to give him a sleeping potion. Between the blow to his head, and the weakness, since he was already out, they did not risk it. They had fed him nutrient potions, and had done what they could do for his anus, but he would be tender for some time. Andromeda could only wonder how brutal the raping must have been, if after weeks in a brothel, he was still bleeding and sore from it.

Charlie had gone to the hospital, and Lucius had sent papers with him, knowing they needed to ensure they could keep Harry. Harry could obviously not be sent back to his relatives for they were missing, but they were still not certain what he would do with Harry, and Remus would not be released for a month.

Remus had woken and he looked at his fiancé when he came in."Please tell me you got him. Please."

Charlie kissed him before he sat on the bed. "Harry is at Malfoy Manor. He is in bad shape but Severus and Andromeda are taking care of him."

When Remus swore he would remain calm, Charlie explained what had happened, and Remus had never been so happy the twins were the marauders all over. He was sick when he was told how his cub was, having prayed they had been wrong, and it had not been Harry in the brothel, and they would find him else where. He swore to Harry's parents he would protect him, and he had failed them as well as their son.

Charlie knew his mind, and reminded him he could not have helped, he had been in a coma when Harry went missing. He had not failed anyone, and Harry would not blame him, he would know Remus could not have been there.

Charlie showed him forms "Lucius will take Harry in till you're released and we can stay when you're out But he needs you to sign over temporary custody to him."

Remus was shaken but Charlie reminded him Lucius would give him Harry when he was better. "I just want my precious cub to get better."

Assuring him the twins were there with Harry, and there would be many around to help him, Charlie swore they would all help Harry recover from what he suffered. Remus was desperate to see him, he had no idea how Harry survived nearly a month in a brothel, and would have done anything to be there for his son. Charlie reminded him as he signed the forms, he would when he got stronger, and for now he was doing his best by Harry.

Remus looked at his ring "I worry how your parents will handle us. I mean I am old enough to be your dad, and now I have Harry."

Charlie stopped him. "They will be shocked by the age, but they care about you, and they love Harry. Besides my family will not scare me off."

He reminded Remus he had known his boyfriend practically had a son, even if he had not known until the final battle, Remus would be raising him. Remus had not had time to deal with the loss of his best friend, and now he had his godson to help through this, but Charlie swore he would help him. Remus thought of his cub's birthday over a week ago, and knowing what he must have suffered on it, and prayed there was a way to help him heal from it.

They were surprised when Albus came into the room, and Charlie took his leave, making an excuse he needed to see to work. He was going to the ministry, but he had been told who to take the papers to, so they could be filed without Albus knowing.

Albus sat down "I am sorry I have not been here since you woke up I am told of your engagement though. I am happy for you."

Remus managed a smile."It came as a surprise but Charlie realized, as he put it, he could not lose me. How is my cub though Albus?"

Albus smiled. "You know he is fine. We have someone watching the area just in case. I know he was not happy to go back, but I am sure he will be with you soon."

Reminding himself the papers needed to be file, or Albus would do what he did when Sirius was in prison, and claim magical guardianship of Harry. He had no idea what the man would do with Harry, but Harry needed a proper home and for now that was Malfoy manor, until he could come back. If Albus believed the beatings which Harry admitted to Remus about only recently but had told Albus of for years, were only spankings, he had serious concerns where the man would place him.

Albus patted his hand "I need to go back to school but I'll come for a longer visit next time, and perhaps I can bring Harry. He has been asking for you"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred and George had been there all night, unwilling to leave Harry, and Lucius and Charlie were dealing with paper work, and relatives. The men from the cabin had been found and were being prosecuted, and one of them had leaked where their boss was, and Interpol was after him. No one knew where the last child was, none of the men would speak, and the police assumed he had been likely killed, and his body would turn up. The man George attacked had a concussion, nothing else.

They were awakened when they heard a moan from the bed, and before Fred could tell his brother to get someone, Severus appeared in the doorway. They were reminded as Harry slowly came around, there had been a spell to monitor Harry's vitals, and Severus was alerted he was waking.

They could see Harry was having trouble focussing even with glasses and Severus sat down with a bottle "Come on Harry, drink this. It will help"

Harry screamed and knocked the bottle from his hand "No. No. Get away from me Please no more"

They had been worried Harry would wake and he would be unable to handle males, even the twins could be a concern. After what he had endured, the were not sure anyone could have wanted a man near them.

Andromeda thankfully appeared in the door and sunk down "Shhhh...Sweet heart its okay. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you any more."

Severus motioned the twins out as Andromeda fed him a potion. "We should go and see if Lucius has any news on the relatives yet. Let them try."

Tonks had joined her mom in the room, the female in the house Harry knew, to see if she could help. The twins thought about their mum but their parents were in France for the summer with all but them and Charlie who had work here, for Bill's wedding, and a break after the war. They would call on Molly if she was needed, but they also needed to wait for the paper work to go through as well.

Lucius looked up when they came in. "We may have found the bastards, in the US. And the muggles are close to the owner of the brothel."


	8. finding the muggles

Harry felt a bottle at his lips, and though he could not see it, he had violent flashes of the drug he had been forced to take, before he was raped. The last thing he could remember was the alarm on the van going off, and the men going to see what had happened The one who had been left with him had been angry he could not fuck him, and had reached out to strike him, and he must have been knocked unconscious. He wondered if the boat had come or if they were simply moving him.

He knew he should take the pills, but some where deep inside he felt like he maybe could escape, and if he was drugged, he never would be. His eyes would not focus, and maybe that was better, he definitely did not want to see which ever one was fucking him.

He was confused when he heard a woman's voice "Shhhh......sweet heart its okay. You're safe; no one is going to hurt you any more."

Harry was confused and scared; he had not heard a female voice since his Aunt."No."

The woman kept gently talking to him and when he felt her hand brushing hair from his face, he felt like he had a mom there with him, caring for him. Or he assumed this was what it felt like, he was too young to remember his own mom, but Molly was always kind. He found himself opening his mouth, and some how as he drank the liquid, and his eyes cleared as did the pounding in his head, knew it was a potion.

When he could see the woman he began freaking. "No. You're dead, you're............am I in hell......"

Tonks sat down to his shock "Shh......Harry it's going to be okay. This is my mom Andromeda, I know she looks like Bellatrix, but I promise it is my mom."

Harry calmed only slightly for he had no idea where he was, and he loved Tonks, but he was so confused. This had too be some kind of dream; he had to be unconscious from the blow to the head, because he could not be with them. But why would he be dreaming of a woman he had never met before? But the woman when he looked closer had warm eyes, not like Bella, and she was definitely older as well.

Harry drew away when either tried to touch him. "This is a dream, this is just a dream."

Tonks shook her head. "No, Harry no. Severus found out about the brothel and we have been looking for you. We rescued you a few days ago."

Memories of the van and things which happened the last time he could remember, played in his head Tonks seemed to know where his mind had gone, and she had explained it was Charlie who had used what his dad showed him, to create a diversion and so the twins could get in and rescue him.

Tonks tried to assure him when he asked about the twins. "They went to see, for they found your relatives But I am sure they will com back in here, if you..."

Harry shook. "No. No. No."

He kept mumbling it under his breath, and Andromeda quietly reminded her daughter, how Harry had reacted to Severus. He had spent a month where his only human contact were men who were raping him, or men who were drugging him, and preparing him for rape. It was a blessing really that school was closed for the year, for they were not certain when Harry would ever be able to handle males, even in a small number, not to mention dorms.

Harry refused to look at either of them "Where am I?"

Tonks pointed at the Slytherin coloring. "You're at Malfoy manor. Lucius has offered you a place to live until Remus is released"

Harry looked up a bit."Remus is awake?"

Both women assured him he was, he had woken a week before Harry was found to be missing, and in a month he would be released from the hospital. Tonks thought to make him feel more at home and changed the colors to red and gold, but something set Harry off and he curled into a tiny ball on his side, crying silently, and would not respond at all. He flinched violently when either tried to touch him, and they had no idea why the colors seemed to bother him

Andromeda looked at her daughter. "I would have Alastor see what he can learn of the place. We obviously need to better understand. This isn't good for him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The couple had been found, it seemed they had the money to buy a new life in the US, and were in Florida. Moody had found the location of the brothel owner, but they leaked the information to Interpol, for that was a muggle matter mainly, even if one victim was Harry. If the muggle police did not prosecute them, wizards would make them pay, but for human trafficking and a number of other crimes, the man was looking at several life sentences, death penalty banned in the UK.

But Moody, Lucius and the three red heads had come here to Boston, and had no intention of leaving until they dealt with these three. They were fools if they had believed that they would simply be able to flee the county after what they had done, and no one would come after them.

Moody pointed at the house. "It looks like they are home. I wonder if they will be happy for a few familiar faces from back home. They may be home sick now."

Lucius headed up the front path. "I may have been a spy, but they will learn soon why I made an affective one .They will wish for the kiss, before I am done here."

Moody and the three Weasleys did not feel any different then he had, and the twins who had always bee about jokes, felt like ripping them apart They should have known Harry had people who care abut him and would come after them when they found out. If they had been foolish enough to not know before, they would soon.

Petunia opened the door but tried to slam it when she saw them but Lucius blew it open. "I must insist. It seems we have a few things to be discussing here."

Vernon appeared behind his wife "You freaks what are you doing here? Get out of my house; you can not simply come bursting in here."

Before anyone knew what was happening the twins had acted, and had pinned them against the wall. Their faces and bodies began swelling and turning all colors, an no one had ever seen the twins like this, but there seemed a calm about them even as the attacked these three.

Lucius removed all of Vernon's clothes and pointed his cane head at the tiny cock. "Give me one reason I should not castrate you for selling a child to a brothel?"

Vernon did not seem to grow any brains in his fear. "The little bitch liked being fucked so much; I knew he would make such a good whore. He loved it."

Moody thought the man came up with the perfect idea, and he transformed the man into a dog, a female one, since he called his nephew a bitch. He put a collar use on prisoners who were animagi, so they could not change form, on him, and a spell so it could not be removed. Petunia screamed when her husband, now a mutt, vanished.

Moody moved towards her. "I sent him to a kennels. He will spend the rest of his pitiful life, knowing what it is like to truly be a bitch. Now for you."

Petunia pulled away from him. "I tried to stop him, he would not listen to me. We needed the money. We would have had to sell the house."

Lucius looked through his robes and found a bottle he had been sent with by Severus, a bad luck potion, but unlike a good luck, it could be permanent. He transformed her clothes to rags, made her mute and unable to write to tell people what happened, and fed her the potion before sending her off to New York, to the streets. Her husband had called Harry a bitch so he now was one, and Petunia was worried about losing her home, so she was now permanently homeless

Moody motioned for Dudley to be brought, his memories altered "We will place him with muggle social services back in the UK."

They knew the boy could not be punished for the sins of his parents and Charlie nodded. "They should only be glad Remus was not here, even without a full moon."

As they returned to the UK, and Moody delivered Dudley to social services, they knew how true it was, for Remus would have torn them to shreds. As they went back to the manor Lucius explained Dudley would believe he came home and his parents were gone, and he would be in foster care. No one would know where to look, the couple had been so good at covering their tracks when they left, they did all the work.

Severus met them when they returned and was relieved when he heard. But he was white. "We need to know of the brothel. Harry is in worse shape then we even thought."


	9. seeing Raven's cage

They found out the location of the brothel, and since it was a police scene, it was still in one piece. They could not get at the men who held him, for details, for they were deep in the muggle system, and the international one at that. They would not attempt to talk to any of the other boys, for they knew what they would have been forced through, and they would not hurt them, for Harry. Under charms so they could not be seen, Lucius went with Moody and Severus. The twins would likely have come, but they had gone to France with Charlie for a few days, for it was their brother's wedding.

They knew the kind of area they were in, and when they headed into the basement they found a doctor's exam table, and there was evidence bags. In one of the bags they found the clothes Harry had worn, anything not claimed by the families of the victims, was still there.

On the next floor in the lounge they found a book, photographs Moody snarled "A catalogue of the merchandise."

Lucius found Harry's page and was sick when he saw the photos, and the title "Raven, meat of the month. Want fun come enjoy our little caged bird."

The photos, the clothes, they had no idea why this was all still here; the aurors would have processed it. It was likely the red tape, and muggles being so much slower in the justice system, but they were grateful for they had a better sense of what Harry was forced to endure. They were glad the twins and Remus could not be with them, for they could barely handle it, and two were former Death Eater spies, and one was a career auror.

Severus could be heard calling from up stairs. "Come up here, I have found his room."

They took off up the stairs to a room with Raven on the door and Moody noticed something. "How much do you want to bet that turns red?"

Sure enough when Lucius went downstairs he found a board near where people paid, and when he pressed the button for the room, the light went to red. Harry's fear when the room had been turned to red and gold made sense, Tonks having turned it back to green, not knowing what set him off.

Lucius felt the walls. "All fabric, dark red, there are no sharp corners, the blankets on the bed are sewn on."

Moody nodded. "They did the same for people in prison and mental hospitals, who they worry, may take their own life."

There was no personal items, not even a book, only the furniture and some scrubs and g-strings. There was a small bathroom off to one side where there was a shower and sink, a cracked toilet and a mirror in two pieces. There were some ropes on the sink, and wondered if Harry had been tied down and fucked there. This was something no child should have had to endure, but the fact they knew him, and his place in the world, it made them all ache for him.

The last room was a rec room where they found a TV but kids' movies to watch, some books but mainly meant for pre-teens, and even some games. It was sick; one would expect to see a playroom like this in some kind of day care, not in a brothel.

Lucius found a book and he realized there were some words scratched under, not a message but just odd words. "Harry was reading this."

Severus noticed a page which the only words were Hedwig and Moony. "Merlin, how the hell do we help a child recover from this?"

None of them knew, Moody was good with the arresting of criminals and making sure they paid, but he never had much contact with the victims. He left this kind of thing to Amelia's people and social services, he had never had the soft side, but this was different. Harry was someone he knew, and loved by Tonks, the most important person in his life, who considered him to be family.

Severus prepared to head back to the manor. "I hope Remus is home soon. But I don't know if even he can help Harry with this."

Lucius put a hand on his brother. "I know Harry means a lot, because of his mom and Remus. You know we will reach him some how."

They had worries still, including Albus, but they prayed they were right and could help him. Lucius had legal custody until Remus was better, and Albus had no right to take him, but he was not a man who took no for an answer, he was even worse then Lucius was. They would know when he knew, there was no doubt about that

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus had sent two owls to the home, having in the past found no response, but Minerva was worried for the boy. She reminded him that with the school closed, they would need to keep a closer eye on Harry, for they had no idea how long it would be before Remus was out of the hospital. He was not looking forward to then; Harry would be hard enough to keep under his thumb when he was at school. There was little he could do, he had been told he could not fight Remus having custody, as both Sirius and the Potters had named him. Along with his engagement, and Harry's Black family support, there was no hope.

He had been shocked when he found the house was sold to a new family, and they had no idea where the couple and their one son, had gone off to. Arabella said she had no idea, as she had informed him before she had not seen Harry in weeks, and he brushed her off. He had feeling the old bat knew, and just refused to tell. The woman should have been grateful for her pay, but her loyalty seemed to be to Harry, and not to him

He found Remus alone in the hospital room but he was reminded "Bill is to be married tomorrow. My fiancé is of course there for his brother."

Albus nodded and sat down. "Remus have you had a letter from your godson recently at all?"

He needed to be careful how he broached this, he was sure Remus must know something, because of Arabella. If their world was not involved, she would not have acted that way, and there had to be some way for him to find Harry, but he needed to be careful.

Remus smiled "I thought you were in contact with him yourself Albus? You told me last time you visited, Harry was asking after me. I was hoping for a visit."

Albus was reminded of the lies he spewed. "Of course when you were in the coma I was in contact often, to see he was okay. But I have been quite busy."

There was a reason that Remus had never been the favourite of his group, for he was far too smart for his own good. James was too good hearted, and Sirius' animagi suited him for his loyalty, but Remus questioned everything.

Albus finally bit the bullet as calmly as he could. "I have been trying to write him and have had no response Have you given permission for him to be moved?"

Remus felt like reminding the old man he was more then allowed to. "Harry is with his family, where you ordered him to be, while I have been in the hospital."

The old man began to mumble, but Remus held to his story, and Albus soon made an excuse to leave. He knew Albus was aware he knew where Harry was, but was trying to keep his cards close to him, and not let on to Remus about anything. He had not been lying; Harry was with family, for Tonks and her mum were family.

He called for a Malfoy elf when he knew Albus was gone. "Tell your master he should be expecting Albus some time soon"

Author note: I had this listed as characters as Harry and Severus as secondary but I am considering. I was wondering would it be better after all he suffered, for me to pair Harry with someone like one of the twins or Draco, someone closer in age and experience? Please don't hex me if I end up changing, I am just wondering if a younger pair would be better.


	10. interfering coot

An: I have decided to stay with my original pairing, many people making very good points that a younger boyfriend might not be able to help Harry through this. Draco and the twins will be in it, Draco I know has yet to make an appearance, but in a more brotherly role. But of course it will be a time before it is an issue.

Chapter 10

Harry was awake, or so they could tell from his breathing, but he was on his side, and curled in such a tight ball, you could barely tell. The men had returned from the brothel, and Tonks was sick just hearing, and she could not deny she was grateful she had not gone. She had never fully understood the rule; you could not work a case you were close to the victims, until now. In all the years she had known Alastor, first as mentor, and now as lovers, she had never seen him ashen as he was now. It took a lot to shake a man like Mad Eye, some people thought his heart was one of the body pieces he had lost, but she knew different.

Andromeda had been listening, but she moved back into the room, and sunk down onto the bed with Harry They would contact Molly if needed, when the wedding was over, for Harry knew her better, but Andromeda wished she could do something for him. She had never felt so helpless with a child before, or a patient.

Andromeda brushed his hair from his eyes gently. "You really need to try and eat something for us Harry. Is there anything you would eat for us?"

Finding no response Tonks thought of something. "Maybe Dobby, or Merlin help us, Kreacher, can help us. They may know, since the twins are gone."

They knew Dobby was devoted beyond words to Harry, though they wondered if he would come back here, even with Narcissa gone from the manor. Kreacher no one ever wanted to rely on, unless there was no other way possible, but the Weasleys and Harry had stayed at Grimmauld before.

Dobby appeared but shook his head "Me only know Master Harry like steak but he can not eat now. Dobby help other way"

Kreacher was positively gloating when he informed them. "You be asking Black elf, Black elf knows Lord Black. Not like dunderhead freed elf over there."

Andromeda shook her head and asked for Kreacher to go down to the kitchens, and see the elves there prepare what Molly would have made for Harry, if here."

Dobby looked positively suicidal that Kreacher had proved to know more about his beloved master, then he did. Kreacher eventually came back with some thick potato soup and warm bread, and some milk. They were not sure, Kreacher never served Sirius, but Harry seemed to stir at the smell of the soup.

Convincing Harry to sit up, she had him against some stacked pillows, and put the tray down over his lap for him. Harry refused to look at her, and pulled back like his hand was scalded, so she did not push it.

He went rigid when Moody called Tonks from the door. "We need to go downstairs. It seems we have a visitor."

Andromeda sighed as she turned back and saw Harry had pushed the tray away, and had curled back up. "Oh Harry, you really need to eat. I promise no men."

No response of movement or voice came from Harry, and she knew she would have to give him a potion. There had been one in the milk, but he never drank, he had only eaten soup. Potions were fine, many people were too sick to eat, but it was always better if he would take some real food. From what the others said it seemed Harry even if sickly white and injured, had put on a few pounds, even though still way too tiny for his age. They must have fed the boys well at the brothel, knowing that sickly boys would not make them as much, even if they had been so drugged.

There was suddenly a flutter at the window and for the first time Harry spoke. "Hedwig."

The beautiful bird alofted from the window and landed next to Harry on the bed. Andromeda smiled. "Good bird."

Harry may have loved that owl more then a simple familiar, but it seemed his devotion to his bird was returned in kind. Andromeda was reminded Hedwig was the reason they had found Harry, the owl had searched for her owner, and led them to him. Harry was safe here at the manor, and not some foreign brothel, due to her.

Andromeda summoned a house elf. "Find a perch and bring it I know the manor has an owlery but the owl will remain here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Severus had known he would come, before the elf had come from Remus warning them, they just had no idea how soon. They knew the old man knew, perhaps not he was in a brothel, but he had obviously over looked a wondered how long Harry had been in the brothel, but he should have known Harry was gone, he swore he was keeping an eye on Harry. Arabella had told Severus she told Albus of the abuse she saw, and Harry had not been seen in weeks, when Severus found him missing, but Albus had never acted on her words.

Albus arrived and from the look on him, he was not even going to attempt to pretend this time. "Where the hell is he? You can not simply take Harry."

Severus sneered. "Oh but we can. Remus is his guardian and he has the right to decide where his ward resides."

The forms, well a copy of those which had been sent to the ministry, giving them temporary custody of Harry, till Remus was better. Lucius paid his attorneys to find any possible loop holes Albus could have found, and solve them. They all knew the man would not take no for an answer, already having tried to remove Remus.

Albus looked up from the forms."The home of a spy is no place for Harry. He was sent to be with his relatives to keep him safe from those on the run."

Severus snarled. "Don't even pretend to care. You knew Harry was missing and did nothing. Hopng you could some how claim his estates if he is dead."

Preposterous, Albus tried to argue, he had not had contact with Harry, for it would draw attention to the area. Severus reminded him he had told Remus his son was asking for him, and would bring Harry to see him. And that Arabella had told him she had not seen Harry in weeks, nothing new, when he was abused.

Severus grabbed him."If you had not cut off contact with Arabella you would have known they sold their house and fled the country. Harry would have been lost."

Albus smiled. "The couple moving was my idea of course, Vernon was offered a new job and it would keep Harry safer. He would have come back for school."

Of course the old man had no idea where they had found Harry, and definitely had no idea just what bad words he had chosen to use. He found himself thrown against a wall and pinned there, and to his surprise the spell was from Moody.

Moody snarled. "So it was also your decision instead of taking Harry they sell him to a brothel? He was there long before they moved."

Albus paled at the words. "Brothel? I had no idea. You can't possibly believe I would have allowed that to happen."

Severus went right up, wand under the old man's chin."No, you simply ignored him, and let it happen. Maybe we should send you to one, see how you like it."

The old man tried to apologize, and to beg for a chance to see Harry, but when he made a comment Harry needed to be brought to the school and Poppy would care for him, he was saved from a hex by Lucius. Lucius was no less ready to hex Albus, but that was what the man wanted, and Severus was no good to Harry in prison.

Albus was released and told to leave but before he did Lucius added. "You even try and come near him, and I will use all my power, to bring you down old man."


	11. Molly and Arthur

Fred and George used the shop as an excuse to return right away, for their parents had wanted them to remain, for they had only just come. The couple were too good hearted; anyone else would have been suspicious, especially since Charlie was leaving as well. It had been decided for now it was better they not be told, even if Molly may have been some small comfort, for they wanted to limit the chance word spread. It was not simply Albus, if the media got a hold of it word would spread, and it was the last thing Harry would need, as he recovered from this.

Charlie had been surprised when his parents returned two days later, for the family had not planned to come back till September, for Arthur's job. With the school closed, there was no need to ready the kids for school, but it seemed they had enough of France.

Remus was the one who noticed them first. "I was not aware you were back from France already."

Arthur noticed Charlie and Remus' hands linked together. "We had heard you had woke up and wanted to see how you were doing."

Sharing a look with his fiancé, Remus knew the time had come, for the couple could tell something was between them now. The couple cared for Remus, but his age and his curse, and the fact he basically lived off his godson's charity right now, would not help. They had considered all of that, and had not dated at first because of it, but they had fallen in love, and they could not imagine a future not together.

Molly looked back and forth. "Is there something going on here?"

Charlie smiled. "Remus and I have been dating for a year now. I proposed when he woke up from the coma."

Shock ran through the couple, who were not quite certain how to take the news, which would have shocked anyone they assumed. They were not just thinking age and curse; they also were shocked Charlie had hid a relationship from them, for so long. They knew how deep it was, if Charlie had actually proposed.

Arthur came over to the bed. "I don't believe you Charlie, how could you not tell your mother and me you were even dating? And Remus I mean........"

Charlie cut him off. "I know he is closer to you in age then me, and is a werewolf, but I love him. We plan to adopt Harry, and hopefully have a few of our own."

He was not sure how to explain, but he tried, how he could find a near beauty to Remus being a werewolf. Dragons had not been the only creatures he studied and found the beauty in when he was in school. People often joked he had preferred dragons to people, why he never seemed to date, but while his interest in dragons had purely been as powerful creatures, there was more then a wolf to Remus. He was a man, an educated and funny, good looking man.

Remus squeezed his hand. "I agreed to marry him as long as we spoke to you first. I love your son, and I will give him the best life I am possible."

Arthur smiled a bit. "I guess I can not be mad you did not ask our blessing, since Charlie proposed. You know because of Harry we already saw you as family."

Molly was a bit more reluctant then her husband, but Arthur assured them quietly, if they allowed her to help with the wedding, she would warm up to it. She did smile more when they again said they would be trying for kids, for she wanted her kids to be happy. In her mind that meant married and with kids. There would be a slight conception issue for as a werewolf Remus would have a harder time, but they planned to try as soon as they were married.

Arthur noticed a note from Harry. "I assume your godson must be over the moon. Have you told him you plan to adopt him as well?"

Molly noticed the look which passed between them. "You are not telling us something. What is going on?"

They knew Albus had been to the manor, and they were worried the old man would try to get the couple on his side, so they told them. Lucius had said it was safe enough, for they were not worried Albus would learn, and the couple would never go to the press. They loved Harry like a son.

Arthur directed his wife into a chair but he was no better. "Harry was in that brothel which was raided? I get some of the muggle news because of work."

Remus nodded. "He is at Malfoy Manor until I am released, and we will likely remain."

The couple were surprised Harry was at the manor, but were told Severus was the one who had found out, and were assured the Tonks were with him. They really were not surprised the twins were there, and when they promised not even to tell their other kids yet, they were told they could go to the manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and the others knew they should be expecting the couple soon, Charlie or the twins would tell then, but right now Lucius' mind had been on his son. Draco had been in Bulgaria since Christmas, after his own mother tried to kill him, when she realized husband and son were spies. He had been attending Durmstang, and that summer had stayed with the Krums, but had sent word he wanted to come home. Lucius hated sending his son away, but he would not risk him, his best friend Blaise was killed, but it was safe now for him to return. His dad was not sure how he would take all of this though.

Severus put a hand on Lucius. "Your son has a good heart. It might not be friends between them soon, but Draco will understand Harry being here."

Lucius nodded. "I assume since Remus is going to be released soon, he won't feel like he has to share me with anyone. I have never been a real dad to him."

All of this with Harry had reminded Lucius of his own son, who he had to keep at arms length because of his wife. He made a vow, as Severus left to pick Draco up from the international portkey terminal, that he would do better by his son. He was cut from his thoughts by Molly and Arthur, who had come sooner then thought.

Molly was not one for small talk. "Where is he? I need to see him."

Lucius led them towards the stairs. "Molly you can go in but I can't allow Arthur."

The man looked ready to argue, but Lucius reminded them what Harry had been through, and said no men had been able to go into the room, even the twins. He was barely responsive for woman, but went totally catatonic when any man was near him, or he could even hear one.

Arthur kissed his wife a few feet from the door. "You remind Harry how much we love him, we all love him."

Molly went into the bedroom and sunk down onto the bed with Harry. "Hey sweet heart, you know we have missed you so much."

Harry did not talk at first but Molly kept brushing his hair from his eyes, or tucking him in better, all those things a mother would have done for him. She had Dobby bring some of the soup she was known for, and slowly Harry for the first time since rescue, ate every bite, under her watchful eye.

Lucius stopped Arthur thanking him. "We all care about the boy in there. I am not going to allow a feud no one remembers, to hinder Harry getting better."

Arthur looked in the door. "Charlie told us you were worried Albus may use us to try and help get Harry. You have no worries, we want the best for him."

In Harry it seemed even the Malfoys and Weasleys could find something in common, and Arthur would not be used as a pawn, though it would not work. Harry was safe here, and the only thing a fight would do is bring the media in, and Harry would get hurt. Harry was a seventh son to the couple, and always would be.

As Molly tucked Harry back in when he was done, Harry spoke for the first time since Hedwig came. "Thanks Mrs Weasley."

an:Please continue to read and review. I also wanted to give you a heads up on my story "Betrayal" my first attempt at Harry/Remus, with a former Draco/Harry in the past.


	12. Draco returns home

Draco had been confused when he had been told Potter was living with them, and shocked when he learned why, but his Uncle had been right. Like his dad, he had been forced to act cold and dark, and he did not actually hate Potter, though being friends was another question all together. He had hated being away from home, he felt such like a small child when he was sent away from the war, and he was relieved to be home finally.

He had been home for a few hours, and unable to sleep, he was heading down for the den, when he noticed Harry's light was on. He had been warned Harry was not good with men, but he was curious, and he had never been good with rules

He could see both the shock and confusion in Harry when he came into the room. "Potter."

Harry just turned away from him and Draco assumed most would have left but he walked right over to Harry. "Need to learn some manners as a guest"

Severus who had been down in his lab, and had been heading for bed, had seen the door open, and he came in. He was about to pull his godson from the room, but he stopped, when he noticed Harry was not freaking out at all, he looked uneasy but was handling it better than any male before.

Draco plopped down on the foot of the bed. "You know if you're going to be living here all year, you're going to have to talk to me some time. I bore easily."

Harry looked at him finally. "I'm tired."

Two small and simple words, but other then crying, the only response to a male so far, and a welcome sign for Severus. From what the twins had seen Harry had protested and not been so docile, but he had been desperate, and needing to escape. Now he was safe away from his abductors, he seemed to have seen there were others who could speak for him, and had pulled into himself more and more. They needed to find a way to draw him out of his thoughts; it was not good for him.

Draco picked up a copy of the quidditch magazine Fred had brought for Harry. "Dad has a muggle TV here, have you ever watched a game of boarsball?"

Harry made a sound Severus could have sworn passed as a laugh. "Baseball."

Draco shrugged. "No where as exciting as a game of quidditch but still a good laugh. You should come watch a game in the den with me."

Watching the boys, Severus had no idea how Draco did it, but he managed not only to be in a room with Harry, but got responses. They were one or two word responses only, but Harry was responding to someone of the male gender, barely even responding this much to females. Molly and Tonks were the exception.

Draco stood. "I will come when there is a baseball game on and show you down to the den. You really do need to get out of this room, its so depressing.|

Harry was a bit spooked to leave the room but he nodded bit. "Maybe."

It was not that Draco was tired, he could not sleep still, but he seemed to know Harry had as much as he could take right now. Severus thought there may be hope for them, and considering school was closed for the year, and they would be home schooled together, it was likely for the best. Besides it was good for Harry.

Draco saw him when he had come from the room."I know you guys wanted me to keep my distance, but ......."

Severus cut him off. "Some how you made more progress in five minutes then any of us have since he came. It seems a good idea you visit with him."

Though he made a comment he would not be Harry's baby-sitter, Severus knew Draco had no problem, or he would not have gone in there in the first place. He was willing to try and get Harry to come around, if nothing more then for someone to talk to, since he wouldn't be at school. It was one of the reasons his dad had thought he should remain with the Krums, he could continue at Durmstang, but he would rather be home schooled. He had missed his dad and Uncle.

Severus closed Harry's door for he could see Harry had turned out the light. "Perhaps this is a sign things will slowly get better."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Word came the next day Remus was to be released in a week, a few days after the full moon, and he and Charlie accepted the offer to live here. Harry would not want to be back in Grimmauld, and moving him to a different house would be hard. Besides, both Remus and Harry, were in need of a healer for now. Well mainly Remus, for he was being released early, but Severus and Andromeda would be there, and were helping make Harry stronger.

Severus was not surprised this time to find the boys together, not talking really, but playing exploding snap. "Can I come in Harry?"

Harry looked up and the spooked horse look was back but he nodded a bit. "Okay."

Severus kept his distance from the bed, for he would not push it yet, for he was simply happy Harry would let him in the room, when even the twins could not. He was not sure why Harry was allowing Draco, except perhaps Draco was his age. All of his johns had been older, and he could feel safer with someone his own age.

Severus smiled. "I received word your godfather will be here next week. He's going to need to take it easy still, but the healers have okayed him coming."

Harry gave the tiniest of smiles. "I miss him."

They had not even considered the birthday Harry had missed, but with Remus on his way home, he was sure they could do something to make up for it. It was almost September, Harry had been removed from the brothel and on the run on his birthday, and they need to try and make something for him.

When the elf came with lunch Harry asked in a tiny voice. "Will you guys stay?"

Draco nodded. "Hey we have not finished out game, and I am still needing to convince you to watch that game on the TV tomorrow."

Though he stayed as well, Severus pulled up a chair, for he would not push it with Harry, simply glad Harry had asked them both to stay. The potions he had meant to work on that afternoon went forgotten, as he some how found himself drawn into their game, Harry relaxing a bit more Every once in a while someone else came to the door, but seeing how well Harry was doing with them, vanished.

When they got up to allow Molly and the Tonks women to have him for dinner Harry turned to Draco. "I'll watch."


	13. home from hospital

Harry had come down for the baseball game, but everyone steered clear as he went, not sure if Harry would lose his nerve. The twins had been told to keep their distance, but like Draco, had never been good with rules. Harry had been reluctant for them to be there, but they kept back, and he did not freak from them. There was some popcorn and soda, the Malfoys had always enjoyed muggle treats, and Harry ended up staying for a movie when the game was over. Lucius saw Harry liked it, and considered one in Harry's room, but Andromeda stopped him, and reminded him this was good for Harry. It would get him out of the room.

Remus was finally released from the hospital, and he and Charlie were given rooms next to Harry, for they would need to be near him. It was September, and they were still trying to come up with a way to celebrate Harry's birthday, with the limits set by his shape. Now that Remus was home, they hoped to be able to focus. They were not sure how he would react to Remus, but Remus knew, and reminded himself to be prepared.

Remus was so anxious to see his cub; it had been so hard being away from Harry after all this."Harry."

Harry turned and saw him and gave the first real smile anyone had seen. "Moony."

Seeing Harry was not scared of him, he came across the room, and he came to where Harry sat at the window playing chess, with Fred. In the week since the first baseball game Harry had been allowing the twins to come from time to time, and see him. It was usually just barely in the room, but today was a day of progress.

Remus managed to kiss him on the head."I missed you so much cub. You know I would have been here sooner if I could."

Harry nodded a bit. "I know Moony."

Fred moved the chess board and took his leave, no one really noticing he was gone, so Remus could sit down with Harry. He knew not to push it, so he simply took Harry's hand when Harry did not pull back, and held it. He had no idea how to make this better, how anyone one considering what happened, but he would try. He knew Harry had more than the brothel to deal with, some where deep down there was also the loss of Sirius never dealt with either.

Remus took something from his pocket. "I meant to give this to you before. Sirius would have wanted you to have it. Your dad's was in the home."

Harry opened the package and found a pendant. "I remember Siri wearing it."

Remus showed the matching one he wore, the marauders had all wore them, Sirius and Remus altering theirs after Peter's betrayal. The pendant was a small flat coin, and once held all four of their animagi symbols, but now only three. There was on the back noble, loyal and cunning, and one could tell it was Sirius' for loyal was at the top and bigger, for the loyal dog. Remus who Severus always said was cunning enough to be a Slytherin, and noble James. Harry did not ask what Peter once said.

Harry looked down at it."I don't deserve it."

Remus closed Harry's hand over the pendant. "You do. Your godfather and father would agree. They would have both been so proud of the man you are."

He knew Harry was feeling shame over what had happened, and that he could not stop it, but he had to know none of it was his fault. He had no wand, and no way out, and had done what he had to do, to survive. Harry forgot the marauders lived in two wars, and had done things they spoke of to no one, it wasn't only the spies.

Remus kissed his head again. "You were a victim, you can't continue to blame yourself, none of us do. Let us in cub; let us prove to you that we're right."

Harry held to him."Moony." was all he said.

Remus brought Harry into his lap like a small child, Harry fighting him at first, but the wolf was much stronger. He pinned Harry to him, and rocked him gently, not caring Harry was sixteen and too old for this, as Harry had never known such care. He knew why Draco and to a lesser extent, Severus and the twins, made some head way with him, for Harry had not scared them off, they refused to back down. Molly and Andromeda's care was good, but he needed more.

Remus rocked him. "You're safe my cub, you're safe. I'm home and we will be a family. I promise you that, I promise you."

Severus came in some time later and saw Harry had fallen asleep in Remus' arms."He has not allowed such contact even by Molly."

Shifting Harry so he could carry him, he took Harry over to bed and tucked him in, placing the pendant around his neck. Harry had not had a family in too long, the Dursleys were the furthest thing, but Remus would change that. He, and Charlie if Harry would, wanted to adopt Harry, but he would wait to ask Harry for now.

He kissed Harry one last time and looked up at Severus "I am so grateful for the help you and Lucius both gave him. Merlin knows where he would have been......."

Severus cut him off for Remus was remembering Severus was the one who found him."I did what anyone would; besides he is all but your son, and Lily's."

Remus remembered asking him to find Harry when he had brought the newspaper, and Severus said he would do it, because of two of his best friends. He could see something had changed, he was not certain if the man had simply come to care after what he saw, but something had.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie was not certain why he was nervous, he met Harry a few times, and he was considered a member of the family. This was different though, it was three days since they came to the manor, and Remus asked him to come. He had not seen much of his fiancé, for Remus and Harry spent most of the time alone, and he understood. He had spent time with the twins, as well as Percy who joined them, and his parents. His brothers were surprised, but they supported him with Remus.

Remus and Harry were looking at Harry's album so he nearly backed out but his fiancé spotted him."Just in time, Kreacher will have lunch here soon."

Charlie saw Harry eying him up warily, and was reminded Harry did not know him well. "I thought Dobby cared for Harry."

It oddly had become a competition, and in the end Dobby had decided he did not want to be in Malfoy manor, his old home. He came if Harry called, but Kreacher served Lord Black and away from Grimmauld, the little elf seemed sane, and loyal. Harry's affect on elves seemed to have rubbed off on him as well.

Harry looked shaky but he managed to say."Moony says you're going to be teaching herbology."

Charlie chuckled a bit. "I will help tutor you; I am not sure about teaching. I did receive two of my three O's in herbology and potions."

Of course the third had been care of magical creatures, but since neither Harry nor Draco would continue with it, he was no help there. Their work was being sent from school, and all of the adults would help, where they could. Lucius would do runes with his son, Draco doing it and not herbology, their only difference. Severus had potions and Remus DADA of course, and oddly the twins had charms and transfiguration, no on ever thinking they would teach.

Remus looked to Charlie."Harry knows we plan to marry, and was wondering when."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Was it your godson, or your covert way of getting an answer?"

The smile on Remus, and actually a tiny one from Harry, told him it was a mix of both. There was a reason his mother thought him a bachelor for life till now, but he was happy he had proposed, and no intention of backing out either. They had simply been busy with Remus in the hospital and their concern for Harry.

Harry seemed to sense his discomfort and changed topics. "Ron and Ginny?"

Charlie and Remus shared a look, knowing Harry had not heard from them."Ginny decided to remain in France. She is going to Beauxbautons with Gabrielle."

Harry, if he noticed Ron was never mentioned, said nothing, and this time it was Remus who changed topics. Bill was still in France, but even Percy, who never really was close to Harry, had come, and yet there had been no sign of Ron, when his parents came. Hermione had not responded either, but for now Harry had as much company as he would allow, more, and Draco and the twins were doing a good job.

Charlie smiled and nodded when Harry asked after lunch, if he would come back again. "You know I would."


	14. belated birthday moments

It had been a little over two weeks since Remus had come, and Harry seemed to make more progress, allowing any male to be in the same room. He freaked when any male other then Remus, Draco, the twins or Severus came near him, though. The other red heads he was still drawing away from, though Charlie spent a lot of time with Harry and his fiancé, by Harry's request. They had not wanted to push it, but as long as Charlie never tried touching him, more then his dad or Percy could say. Bill and Fleur came, when back from their honeymoon, but still no letter or sign of Ron.

Severus had come in one day, into the up stairs den which in the past only Lucius ever really used, but Harry had made himself at home there it seemed. Lucius had not minded, and Harry was using it as time from his room, but where he did not have to worry about others.

Severus sunk down and handed him his potions essay for the boys had started on classes. "I must say some of your best work I have seen."

Harry looked up."I always did well on papers, it was the practical work, you never approved of."

It did seem Harry's table usually was close to Neville, in wanting to blow up the class, but it had been a mix of things. He knew some of his own house had been known to tamper, and Ron definitely did not help, his skills were horrendous. Harry had adequate skills, and would likely improve, without Ron as a partner. When he said that out loud, he saw the look on Harry, and he knew he had said something wrong.

Harry had his eyes on his hands. "The others refuse to talk, but Ron and Hermione have not even written. I know Ginny stayed in France...................."

Severus listened as Harry's voice trailed off. "I am not certain why they have not written, but I believe Ron is staying with the Grangers for now."

He knew, for he heard the others speak, but he didn't think Harry needed all the detail, he was not sure Harry could handle it. It seemed Ron had refused to come see Harry, and he had been told he had two options; he could come with them, or go back to France with Ginny. He created a third, he decided he suddenly wanted to know more about muggle culture, and the Grangers had agreed to take him. They thought it would be good for Hermione, for she would have some of her own kind around, including someone to study with. Molly and Arthur were so worried for Harry, and knew he did not need more stress, they allowed it.

Harry turned to look out the window. "I guess I have done it and finally become too much of a freak, even for them. Why would anyone want to be my friend?"

Severus took a risk and turned Harry back to him. "You are not a freak. You have plenty of people who care, here. And stacks of letters from your true friends."

He reminded Harry the manor had basically become a hotel, and Lucius found himself hosting a lot of people, because of Harry. Lucius didn't mind, the house always felt like some empty mausoleum, and he and Draco were happy for some more people. And if Harry would open his letters, he would know how many cared.

Harry was trying to hide the tears. "They are my best friends, and they don't even want me. I am such a freak, I don't even know why you guys stay with me."

Severus stopped him. "We all care about you. The Weasleys here consider you family; you are to Draco and the Tonks. And Remus, you're his son."

There was something about the look on Harry when he said that, a look of confusion and disbelief that Severus had not expected. Harry had allowed Remus time and physical contact he allowed with no one else, and Severus ha been sure Harry knew, not sure how he couldn't. Remus had put off adoption talk for he knew Harry was in bad shape, and he was not sure Harry was in the right place, to bring up such a subject with him.

Harry shook his head. "I love Moony, but he doesn't consider me his son, maybe godson, but no more. Its okay, I have never known a family before, no change."

Severus stopped him. "He loves you, and he wants to be a family. He is waiting to ask, because of Sirius, but he does. Believe me, I know my friend."

Scepticism passed over Harry, for he had never really known the men were friends, he thought Severus had done this for his mother. Severus had mentioned it before, but Harry had got the impression it was because f his mom. Severus finally admitted how close they had been, and how Remus helped him become a spy.

Severus dried a few tears Harry let fall. "Allow him in. Let him help you heal, and mourn Sirius, and I promise I am right. He wants to be a proper dad to you."

Harry was still shaken but he nodded a bit. "I know you're wrong, but I'll try. I am used to disappointment at least."

For once he knew Harry would not, for he had spoken only the truth, and Remus would prove it to Harry soon enough. Harry's so called family sold him to a brothel, a man he once considered like a grandfather had over looked abuse, and his best friends abandoned him. Severus knew Harry had more then enough reason to doubt it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost two months after his birthday, Harry seemed comfortable enough for a birthday, and one was finally held. It was the first time Harry had ever had any kind of celebration in his life for it, well except his first birthday, so anything they did, would be step up. Harry and Remus had spent a lot of time talking about Sirius, Harry still not ready to talk about the brothel, and they had shared some tears. Severus told Remus about bit of the talk, and Remus would do what he had to do to prove it.

Harry had been around the inside of the manor, he refused to try the pool, but he had used the TV with Draco. The boys had been doing their studies together, except the one class they differed on, and Harry's marks had been improving. They convinced him to come outside for a bit.

There oddly was a picnic waiting for them and Fred reminded him."You always celebrated under the covers, in the dark. We thought we would do the opposite."

Harry managed a small smile for that."Thank you. It means a lot,."

Though it seemed odd, in the formal Malfoy gardens, where elegant weddings had been held, they all sat down for a picnic. There was a mix of muggle and their food, and Harry was surprised when he noticed a baseball diamond stood where the pitch usually was. Most of the house watched some with Harry, and though it was hilarious to watch them try, the group did attempt a game, after lunch. The twins did the best, a bit of a leg up in bating, from their beater days.

Harry was surprised after a sit down dinner, proper tables, Remus gave him a second gift. "Adoption papers?"

Remus kissed him. "Only if you want to but I hope you know how much I love you cub. I am sorry could not offer you a home before, but I am hoping to now."

He had kept his distance at first when he met Harry, for he was not Harry's godfather, and was scared of stepping on toes. He knew though James and Lily would want this, and more then that, he wanted this. It was up to Harry, including if he became a Lupin, and if he let Charlie adopt him. The men planned to wed at Halloween, and both wanted to adopt him. Harry signed the forms and became Harry Lupin, Potter carried on as a title, but he would decide on Charlie at Halloween.

Remus took his son into his arms. "I love you son, never forget that. You have so many people who care about you, but you are now and always will be, my son."


	15. leaving the manor

Though Harry had made some progress since they had a birthday for him, they were still not sure about this, and either was Harry. The wedding for Charlie and Remus became a focus, for besides his classes, it was the one thing Harry would really focus on at all. Remus hoped Harry would allow Charlie to adopt him, the two were hoping to have kids with Charlie as the carrier, but that would never take away from Harry. They wanted Harry to understand, and though Charlie would be a Lupin and any babies, Charlie wanted to adopt Harry as much as much Remus. Harry may have been the same age as his brother, but he would still be his son, but neither man would pressure Harry, and it not ready at Halloween, it could wait.

Harry was shocked to learn Ron was coming home to the Burrow, for wedding plans and lunch, and Harry was invited. They had not been sure, they didn't know if Harry would leave the manor, and he had not heard from his friends. He knew having the whole family at his wedding was important to Charlie; it was to be held at the manor so Ron would have to face it some time, but he refused now.

Charlie saw the look of fear on Harry as they went to apparate."It is just the Burrow. There won't be anyone there but my parents and my brothers."

Harry tried to look okay but was doing a bad job of it."I'll be fine. I want to be a part of your wedding."

Remus had come out, but he decided to hold back for a bit, for this was the first time the two had really spoken, he was always with them. He knew if they had a chance at being a family, he needed to back off a bit, and let them be. There were no problems, Harry liked Charlie, they simply didn't know each other.

Charlie kept his distance physically but he tried."It's okay to be scared, you know, after all you have been through. I know you have felt safe here at the manor."

Harry refused to look at him."I am the bwl, and I am afraid to go to your house."

Putting a hand on Harry's arm, no more but happy Harry would allow that, he could not even imagine. For Harry it was not a simple matter of what he suffered, but this belief that because he had been made to be a hero, he wasn't allowed to be scared. It was a good thing the school was closed, for Harry could not handle it, he would have felt pressure to return to classes before he was really ready. Those who loved him, never would, but he would put the pressure on himself.

Charlie made Harry look up."Even the BOY who lived, gets to be scared Harry. I think even Mad Eye would tell you that fear is normal, even for adults."

Harry managed a small smirk at that. "Moody? He isn't scared of anything. And either was Sirius."

It was the first time Harry had ever mentioned Sirius really, and Remus knew this was not the time for the talk, but he and Harry would have to have it soon. They were both mourning his loss, and like the adoption issue, he knew he was wrong to put it off. Harry would never heal, till he dealt with all that was bothering him.

Charlie shook his head. "I bet you he was, even adults do, when someone they love is in danger. It makes us human. I know your dad gets scared, as do I."

Remus came out."Sirius was scared Harry, for you. He knew courage was not a lack of fear, but simply knowing there was something worth more then that fear."

Kissing his son on the head, he assured Harry from the moment Harry was born, the three true marauders had fear, for Harry. Harry may not be facing a war any more, he may simply be going to a house he knew, full of people who loved him, for lunch, but it didn't matter. Harry had suffered a lot and his fear was understandable.

Remus took his arm to apparate them. "You can decide to stay. I promise no one, no one Harry, will think less, if you aren't ready for this."

Harry for a moment looked like he would stay but he tightened his hold on Remus."I can do this. They're Charlie's family, and they will be mine as well."

Sharing a smile with his fiancé, Remus knew allowing the two to talk for a bit, had helped some. One talk alone would not get Harry to sign the adoption forms, but it was a start, and he could see Charlie was happy for it. Charlie would be as patient s needed, but he genuinely hoped Harry would agree, and sign the forms for him.

Harry was a bit queasy when they arrived but when Remus asked how he was."I'm fine. I have never liked side by side, that's all."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was fuming, and he had no idea how he got roped into this, for he had no desire to be here. He could tell Hermione was no happier, but she had reminded him if his parents followed through with their threat, they would be split up. Hermione's parents were not about to send her to France, and as much as she cared about Ron, she had no desire to be in a long distance relationship, for two years. She missed Ginny, who was happy in France, but this was a different matter.

They had come back for one meal, and then Arthur would take them back, Hermione reminded her boyfriend. Ron loved Charlie, and they both liked Remus, and being here for a lunch on wedding plans, could not be too bad. Besides lunch was moved from the manor, to here, just for him.

Ron rested his head in her lap. "You better know how much I love you, to do this. I can't even believe I have to pretend to like the prat."

Hermione quietened him. "Ron you did well enough the past year. You just have to get through today and the wedding. At least the school is closed."

The Golden trio had been a lie for the last year at least, Ron and Hermione had grown tired of Harry's hero complex, and need for glory. Their lives had been at risk every year in school, because of him, and his inability to let others do their jobs. It had been fun at first, and they loved all the attention, but it wasn't always good. The talk about Harry spread to them, and they didn't like it For Hermione she wanted to be a normal student, and focus more on classes, if that was even possible. Ron had simply gone from the shadow of his brothers, to the shadow of Harry, and he was sick of it. When seventh year came, and school opened, he would not be side kick.

Fred appeared in the door, sent by Molly to get them, for their company was arriving, and lunch was ready. Fred and the others had no idea why their mother had forced Ron to come, for he definitely would not make today go well. Molly seemed to think for Charlie's sake, Ron would behave, but even Arthur doubted it.

Fred looked at the two of them. "Behave Ronald, or your bed will be filled with spiders for a year. Neither of our brothers need you to be a prat today."

Ron sneered."There is only one coming for lunch, who is my brother. And for Charlie's sake, I will attempt to be civil with Harry."

He had been shocked when he found out the two were getting married, Charlie and Remus, and his brother wanted to adopt Harry. He knew about the brothel, and while he could admit it had to have been a nightmare, Harry was just milking it, like he did with his fame. So Harry had to have sex with some old men, he was a sick fag any ways, and he didn't need people babying him. Ron was sure if school was in, Harry would suddenly be better, so he could play quidditch.

Hermione reminded him as they headed downstairs. "Look at the time, our little belated birthday surprise for Harry, should be arriving soon."


	16. Ron's sick humour

Molly and Arthur were happy Harry had come with them, for they always considered him family, and he now would be. They had seen him as a son, but if Harry allowed the adoption, he oddly enough would be their legal grandson. They had been shocked, not because Remus was a wolf but because of his age, and Charlie was less then ten years older then Harry, who would live with them. Harry would only be with them till he was done school, and the couple were talking about some of their own children, and trying by when they wed. They knew with Remus' curse, conception would take time, but Molly could not wait for grandchildren.

Bill and Fleur were there for lunch, and they had recently told the family they were pregnant, their first child would come in the start of June. Other then Ron, the family was all happy for Charlie, and Ron would have been, except for the Harry part. He thought Remus was cool, but he did not like Harry being in the family.

Molly smiled when she saw the three of them coming. "Right on time for lunch. Come in."

Fred spotted Harry and could see he was reluctant to come into the room. "Hey, so are you going to be calling me Uncle Fred after Halloween?"

Though it was the most insane thing, and Arthur quietly reminded his son Harry had not agreed to be adopted; Harry actually managed a small smile for it. Harry had never really thought about it, but if he allowed Charlie to adopt him, he would be Molly and Arthur's grandson, and a nephew to the rest. It made them all laugh to think of Harry calling any of them Uncle, especially Ron, who was only a few months older then he was.

Harry had known Ron and Hermione would be coming, and he had no idea what to expect from them, but he knew it would not be good at all. The fact that they had not only not written, but had never come to see him either, hurt pretty bad. He knew Ron had been with the Grangers, so he didn't need to come see Harry.

Ron sneered at Harry. "I for one hope that you are becoming a Lupin Charlie."

Charlie shot his brother a look. "Yes I will be joining my fiancé and his son as Lupins. There are after all five other brothers to carry on Weasley."

From the elbow to the ribs Harry saw Ron get from Hermione, and from the angry whisper from Arthur, Ron had been warned to play nice over lunch. Charlie knew his brother had been threatened to be sent to school in France like Ginny, if he did not come to lunch, and play nice. Harry didn't know that, but he easily guessed.

Molly handed Harry a plate heaped with food. "You know no matter the name, we will be happy to have you both in the family. The wedding is on Halloween?"

Charlie nodded. "Lucius offered us the use of the grounds of his manor. There is a lovely forest out back, with the leaves all turned."

They planned to go for a honeymoon for a few weeks, and Harry was coming with them for the first week, before he returned back home. The first week they would be spending at the home the Krums owned on the Black sea, the family was old friends with both the Malfoys, and Charlie. They had been major benefactors to the dragon sanctuary at the school, and Charlie and Viktor were friends. Charlie and Remus would take off for a more traditional week in Hawaii, but they had wanted for Harry to have been involved, and the Krum home was private.

They were talking about the wedding when an unwanted guest appeared in the doorway, though they knew someone let him in. From the looks on the faces of Ron and Hermione, they knew how Albus had known they would be here for lunch.

Albus moved towards Harry. "Harry my boy, I have missed you. I have tried to come see you a few times, but I was turned away."

Remus saw his son go white as a ghost. "I believe the last time, Lucius threatened you with a restraining order, if you didn't stay away from him."

From the look on the man he had not forgotten either, he was not a man to be told what to do, and Lucius was the worst. He had worked his way up to the top, his family was stripped of title and money when his dad went to prison, and he never had any help. Lucius Malfoy was born to his money and power, and he flaunted the power over people, but Albus had resented it. This was not the school though, and he did not need to listen to the man.

Albus did not listen. "Harry you know I look at you like a grandson. You know how much I care about you. I want you to come back to school and I can......."

Harry jerked away like fire from the man. "Stay away from me, don't touch me, don't you touch me."

Before anyone could respond Harry bolted from the room, and Fred went to follow, but he came back into the room. Harry had used the floo powder he knew about, and he had headed home for the manor, and Fred had not known the passwords to follow. He thought it would be better for Harry to go, and the others agreed.

Arthur rounded on Albus."You will get the hell off of my property now. You will not come on our land uninvited and terrorize a member of my family."

Albus shared a look with Ron. "I was invited, and I believe I was told I was always welcome in your home. But it does seem a good time to leave."

The old man had the common sense, to turn around and leave the house, but none of them were dumb enough to believe that this would be over. They had all been worried what Ron would pull, only Molly believing he would behave, but they never thought he would sink that low. Ron and Hermione sat there, and neither of them even had the decency to pretend to not be involved, or feel any remorse either.

Arthur looked at his son. "You better hope Beauxbautons will take you, or you will be off to that prison school the muggles always said Harry went to."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and the Malfoys had been in the den when the floo flared to life, and to their shock, an upset Harry came stumbling out. They had been worried he would not handle the lunch well, and they thought he might be brought back early, but not like this. Harry was alone, and though he saw them, he stumbled from the room crying, and no one had followed him through the floo. Draco moved, but Severus shook his head, and followed Harry.

He was not sure how he knew, but he headed for the up stairs den where he had spoken to Harry before, and sure enough he was curled up in an armchair. Harry flinched badly when he tried to put a hand on him, so he moved back, and sat on the fireplace hearth

He did not want to push Harry but he knew he needed to talk."Harry."

Harry looked up a bit. "Albus."

It was the only thing which Harry said at first, but was enough to send shivers down his back, for he could guess what it meant. He coaxed Harry into telling him what happened at lunch, but Harry would not tell him why Albus touching him, freaked him out. He did not press, Remus was the one Harry spoke to about the bad dreams, Severus simply knew Harry needed him there, and he remained put.

He took Harry's hand and squeezed it "You don't need to say anything you're not ready for. Albus is a fool, he should have known not to touch you."

Harry seemed relieved he would not be pressed for more. "I should go back. The lunch was so important for dad. And for Charlie."

Stopping Harry, Severus assured him they would know where he was, and understand. The lunch had been more for Harry anyways, they had hoped to get him from the house, and see other people, and Molly's failed attempt at a reunion. Severus knew without being told, it was Harry's former friends who invited the man.

After a time Severus thought Harry could use some time alone. "I'll leave you for a bit. I am sure your dad will be back soon."

Harry actually stopped him."Would you stay with me? I mean just till my dad comes back? I know you're busy and........"

Shaking his head Severus sat back down, and assured Harry he would not be missed, watching the Malfoys play chess, as he was done in his lab for the day. He usually worked mornings and afternoons taught, but since Harry was to have been at the Burrow, both he and Draco were given a week day off.

Severus did leave when Remus appeared but turned back when Harry thanked him. "You know I am happy to."

Remus took his place on the fireplace, and cut off Harry's apologies. "You didn't ruin anything cub. We were just worried about you."

He told Harry what happened when he left, Lucius had even gone through, to help with new wards. Harry was shocked when Arthur threatened Ron with St. Brutus' which was basically juvenile hall, and muggle, and Remus told him Arthur was not bluffing. Hermione had been shipped back home, before Remus had left.

Remus held his son in his arms after a long talk. "I promise I will keep that man away from you. I don't know why I expected more sense from him."


	17. gift for Charlie

Ron could not believe this was happening, he had truly believed his father was bluffing; no one in their right mind could do this. They had been informed except under special circumstances, kids were not taken in part way into the year, and there was no place for Ron. He was set to head back to Hermione but his father and mother informed him they had made other arrangements for him, and they were mad he was certain. Harry had told him his relatives said he went here, but it was a muggle school, and worse it was a reform school. It seemed it was dirt cheap, not to mention the conversion rate, and they took kids any time.

Ron stood outside a cold cement building, which had twelve foot stone walls around, and he knew this was worse then imagined. The sign loomed over head, St. Brutus' school for incurably criminal boys, and it sent shivers up his back.

Ron looked at his father. "You can't do this to me, I will tell them I am a wizard and...."

Arthur cut him off."They deal with boys with problems with the truth. They will think you're lying, or disturbed and medicate you."

He had been informed he would finish the school year here, and if the reports were good, they would allow him to return to Hogwarts next fall. He may be seventeen in March, but was considered a minor while in school, and till eighteen in the muggle world. He could take some tests and do extra projects next summer, to qualify for his senior year and graduate on time, missing his studies now.

Arthur led his son through the gates."Your reports are good and we will remove you in the end of June. If not you will remain here till you graduate."

Ron looked at his father."From muggle school? You can't do this to me. You can't."

His father told him he would be free in June to leave, but if he had not proven himself, he would be on his own. He would have his wand and the clothes on his back, and would not be welcome home, nor would he have the money for Hogwarts. If he was forced to finish school here, for bad behaviour, he would be allowed home long enough for him to find a job and a place to live. His future was up to him.

They were led into a cold office which belonged to the headmaster, but Ron was forced to go change, into gray slacks and a t-shirt. His clothes were to be sent home with his dad, and his bag of personal items was inspected for contraband before returned.

The man spoke to Arthur only."I understand your son is to be enrolled only through the end of the year."

Arthur nodded. "He has a one year suspension from his old school, for lying and the other issues we spoke of."

His contacts had got the paper work, for there were many muggle borns who sought work in their world, and needed academic records. Ron was informed he would be placed in medium security for his father warned he was a flight risk, but he was not a danger to anyone. Ron was handed a schedule, of his classes, free time, chores and his counselling as well. He would be required to undergo full psychiatric evaluation today, to decide on what kind of therapy he needed, and if medication would be required. He was outraged by that, but his father signed off on the forms, and after a moment more, left.

Ron was escorted from the room and informed of the very long list of rules. The ward he was in reminded him of a hospital and there was a locked door in, but inside the room doors were open here and there, allowing the boys to come and go. He was informed the locked door was locked at all time.

He was taken to a room."This is your room. Your roommates are in class, you'll join them after lunch. An orderly will escort you to your doctor in ten minutes."

Ron looked around the room. "Great."

The school seemed to be a mix of prison and hospital more then school, and it was. The boys sent here were believed to be mentally unstable, why they were called incurable, but they hoped to treat them. Only a few classes were academic, most were vocational, so they would hopefully not be bums. Two iron beds, two nightstands, two desks and two wardrobes were in the room. He saw a few books and photos on one side. He placed the few meagre items he was allowed, nothing showing their world, and found more of the clothes he wore, and gray pyjamas, in the wardrobe.

He slumped down on the bed. "This can not be happening. It can't be happening."

An orderly appeared."Come, Dr. Martin is waiting for your evaluation."

As Ron was led from the room his mind was on Harry, who he knew was to blame for all of this, he had ruined his entire life. Ron would do what ever he had to do to get out of this hell hole, and when he did, he would make Harry pay for ruining his entire life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been shocked to learn Ron was shipped off to the school, for he never thought the Weasleys would, no matter their anger with their son. The school was a reform school, and before Harry knew he was a wizard, he had nightmares of being sent there. His Uncle had promised he would have the school believe he was a real threat and have him locked up and drugged, though he now knew it was a threat. The couple knew Ron needed to learn, and realize they were so soft before, they had never believed any of their warnings before. If Ron kept to his studies, and behaved, he would return to Hogwarts, when the school was open again.

It had been a few weeks, and it was the night before the wedding, and there was a bit of a bachelor party for both men. Remus was having his at the manor, for he wanted Harry to be a part of it, but Charlie and his brothers stayed for dinner. Harry had a wedding gift for Charlie, which he decided to give tonight.

He found his dad and Charlie and smiled as he heard them. Remus kissed Charlie. "I have already told Bill he better keep you an honest man tonight."

Charlie laughed when he heard that. "I should have the same talk with Harry, but I assume you can not get in to too much trouble here."

Harry loved watching the two together, and he loved feeling like a part of their family, hoping they would have some kids soon. Harry thought it was fitting that thy marry on Halloween, for it was the night he lost his first family, and now it would come full circle for him. It also made his wedding gift more special.

Charlie was the one who noticed him. "Hey Harry, we were just talking about you. Excited for tomorrow and the trip?"

Harry was, about both, assured the vacation spot was remote. "I have a gift for you guys, well you Charlie really."

He was nervous and for a moment he did not hand them, but he was reminded Charlie wanted this, as much as Harry did. When Charlie saw the papers for his adoption of Harry, which Harry refused to sign before but now had his signature on them, he knew he was right. Charlie was so happy that Harry had signed the forms.

Charlie pulled Harry into his arms. "You know you would have been my family without, but this means the world to me."

Remus kissed his son on the head."To both of us cub. This is the perfect wedding gift for both of us."

The Weasleys had all come for dinner, Molly and the girls would leave but Charlie's brothers were going with him, and Arthur staying for Remus. The family was happy when they heard the news, Harry now officially family, as Lucius already filed a copy.

Fred put Harry into a headlock, one of the few he allowed such contact with. "I will be insisting on Uncle Fred now."

Harry laughed a little. "Uncle Fred then I will be expecting an amazing Christmas gift."

It was times like this some of Harry's old spirit came out, the side almost never seen, since his time in the brothel. The older Weasleys had not seen him so at ease, and were happy for it, especially Molly who suddenly had her first grandson, even if he was of age with her kids. Remus had some colleagues from school, Hagrid, Minerva, Filius, and Poppy coming to the wedding, and all but Minerva tonight. Harry had sworn he would be okay, as long as Albus was not there, and he wasn't.


	18. special family wedding

Charlie and Remus had wanted a small intimate wedding, and not simply because of Harry, and Lucius answered. It was small, and at the manor, but Lucius as usual went over board in planning the wedding, the guest list was just small. A few colleagues from school, the Malfoys, Tonks family, Moody and Charlie's family, as well as Viktor whose family summer home they'd be borrowing. Harry was standing up for his dad, and Bill would be for Charlie, who would be escorted down the aisle by his parents, junior partner by a decade. Harry was as exited as the men were, the first time anyone had seen Harry genuinely looking forward to something.

Though most of the vast grounds were formal gardens, the stables and a pitch, there was a beautiful forest over once acre. The Malfoys had left it there for in older generations it had been used for hunting, but for the past few, riding. Only some of the trees were ever green, so most were ablaze wit crimson and orange and gold leaves, and made the perfect backdrop. The guests were seated in simple rows of chairs, and they were married under a birch oak arbour.

The minister looked at Remus."Do you Remus John Lupin take Charles as your bonded husband, through sickness and health, good times and bad, till death?"

"I do"

"And do you Charles Gareth Weasley take Remus as your bonded husband, through sickness and health, good times and bad, till death?"

"I do."

Bill handed a ring to Remus."I offer you this ring to claim my brother as your husband."

Remus slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you for my husband and bond."

Harry handed a ring to Charlie. "I offer you this ring to claim my dad as your husband."

Charlie slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you for my husband and bond."

The minister ended. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husbands. Remus you may kiss your husband."

The guests erupted in clapping as the men shared a long warm kiss, before taking their son into their arms, for they were a family. They signed the forms which were sent off right away, and Charlie finally joined his husband and son as a Lupin. They would spend tonight here, and then head for their honeymoon tomorrow, and would much to the delight of Molly, be starting for a second child. Harry shared her wishes, knowing what amazing dads they would be, and wanted a little brother.

As the grooms got in a two man carriage under a shower of leaves, but their guests got into a wagon, no one noticed Lucius disappear. Well one or two did, but they assumed he was looking to the reception, which they were headed to but after a ride.

Lucius was not impressed when he found the old man who was literally bound to the gate. "Gate crashing a wedding, I would have thought that was beneath you."

Albus tried smiling. "An invitation came to the school for the staff to attend. I have known both grooms and their son for decades after all."

He may have been headmaster to all three, and there had been a time when they all looked up to him, but that time had definitely come and gone long ago. The man was more then aware he had not been included, proven by the fact he was now stuck, as it was used to ensure only invited guests could enter. Malfoy manor was as secure in many ways as the school, there was apparition though, but no one who was not formally invited, could ever enter.

Lucius snarled at the man."You will leave this place, I have the right to hex intruders on my property. You will not ruin this day for those men and their son."

Albus found himself freed from the spell. "You know you can't keep Harry away from me forever. The school will re-open, and Harry will return one day."

Seeing the gift in the man's hands, Lucius lit it on fire, the grooms didn't want or need anything from the likes of him. As Dumbledore dropped the burning box before it scorched his hands, Lucius hoped he had sent his message loud and clear. He knew Albus would keep his word, he would not back down, but for today he would go. After all Harry and his dads had been through, they deserved today, and Lucius would not allow this man to ruin it, for any of them

Lucius called as he headed back for his manor."Harry is not an orphan any more old man. You have an army of people to go through, to ever get near him again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though it was Halloween, it felt more like Thanksgiving, when they came to the reception. It seemed a fitting theme, not only for the time of year, but how grateful the men were not only for each other, but for their son and how he was getting better. They were also thankful for all those around them, sharing in their happiness, wishing them many years, and hopefully a few children. Lucius had been waiting when the guests got to the reception, and he never let on about Albus, the old coot would not ruin the day for any of them. Lucius had promised the men the perfect wedding, after how hard the past not only months, but year, had been. It was still hard to believe the final battle had only been that spring,

There was one long table, done in harvest colors, and cornucopias full of leaves and fall roses, were used as the center pieces. There was pumpkin ginger soup, truffles and water cress salad, roasted goose with stuffing, yams and cranberry sauce, and bread still warm from the oven. And of course some of Lucius' best wine.

Remus raised his glass of wine. "We wanted to thank Lucius for planning this all for us, and for you all here to celebrate with us."

Charlie added as he smiled at Harry who was on his dad's other side. "And to our son most of all, who definitely gave us the best gift last night"

There were toasts from everyone else, and the cheer around the table was bright. Harry was handling it well enough, so many people at once, even though Minerva was the only one he had not seen, but not all together. His dad and Charlie were together at the head, but Harry was next to his dad, and Fred, Draco and Bill across. Harry even managed a small toast, and the smile had remained on his face all day.

Molly handed Charlie a gift."Your sister wished she could have been here for you. She made sure I sent this along."

Charlie smiled and took the gift, knowing unlike Ron, Ginny was happy for him."I know she had a game this weekend, besides it was a bit of a trip for one day."

Ginny had settled well into her new school, and while Gabrielle was a bit younger, they were good friends. She had made a quidditch team there, and even when the school reopened back home, she didn't plan to return. Ginny may have been the only girl, but she still had the reputation of her brothers at Hogwarts, and she escaped it She spent some weekends with the Delacaurs, and would come home for Christmas, but she was happy here.

There was a dance area and music began as the sun set, faerie lights hung in a birch arbour for lighting, and there were some jack-o-lanterns around. Harry watched as the others danced, and was surprised when Severus came and sat down next to him.

Severus laughed when Harry told him he should be dancing. "I think I prefer the company over here better."

Harry smiled a bit. "I guess I can't complain either."

His dads saw them talking, and were happy Harry was at ease, as they had worried. The night ended with a six tier cake covered in leaves, a bonfire and fireworks. Lucius turned one of the guest suites into a honeymoon suite for the night, before they took off for the Black sea for a week, and Hawaii alone after.


	19. face from nightmares

The Krum home on the Black sea was beautiful, located on a remote stretch of beach; the eight bedroom home was a mix of muggle and magic. It was late fall, and the weather in the area was not beach weather, but the men were headed for Hawaii for ten days, and would have sun there. They would have the most romantic holiday later, but for now this was what they wanted, some time away with their son, as a family. Charlie was closer to Harry in age then his husband, but he still considered him to be a son, and they needed this time. They had been together since the summer, but not real alone time, not like this.

They convinced Harry on the last day, before Lucius came to take him home, Harry to come with them for a day trip. They had taken him to see some of the castles and other sites, after hours, the house on the Romanian coast. The Krums lived in northern Bulgaria, and this home offered them a warmer get away.

Remus looked at his son. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Harry nodded a bit. "I have to get used to other people eventually. And it isn't like we know any one here."

Charlie had actually lived and worked in Romania for years of course, it was where he got to know the Krums, before the tri-wizard. The dragon sanctuary was up north, and Harry had got a chance to see it the other day, Charlie ensuring they would be left in peace. He remembered Ron telling him about his older brothers, and had always thought working with dragons had sounded cool, and had liked to see the place.

The city of Bucharest was a beautiful place, nothing like the cities he had seen in the UK, and Harry was not too bothered by all of the people. Harry had found he was curious and the curiosity, and freedom from running into people he had seen, when he was in school. They spent the day just enjoying some sight seeing.

Later they were having dinner in a restaurant when Harry needed to go the bathroom. "I'll be back in a moment."

Remus was about to offer to use a spell but Charlie stopped him and whispered. "Let Harry do what he is comfortable with. Besides, the door is right there."

He may have only been a father for a few months, and had Harry back in his life here and there, for two years, but worrying about his son came naturally. He knew his husband was right, the only thing he would do by saying that, would be to make Harry be scared to do it. Today had been a good step for Harry, and they hoped he would continue to make such progress, allowing Harry to take steps, was good for him.

Harry went into the bathroom, and was doing fine, until he was washing his hands, and another man came into the bathroom. Harry had been around other men all day, but there was some thing about the man that looked familiar to him.

The man looked at him. "You are a fine young ass, I don't suspect you are up for what I am looking for?"

Harry drew away from him. "No. No I am not."

The man called after him that he looked familiar, and Harry just needed to get out of there, feeling absolutely sick to his stomach. He tried to calm down before he got back to the table where he sunk down, and though both men shot him a worried look, he brushed them off. This trip a been so special for them, and they had been trying so hard to make it easy for Harry so he was not driven off, and he didn't want to ruin the day. Besides the man was just some stranger, he may have reminded him of one of the bastards who raped him, but Harry was just upset and not used to all of these different people around him.

He heard the man though as they left, speaking about teaching to his companion, and once again Harry was hit with a flash of memory. He shook away the thoughts, he had been in the brothel for so long, that the men who raped him were a blur, and he was simply allowing his anxiety to get the best of him.

Remus looked at his son when they got back to the manor."Are you okay Harry? You have been a bit quiet since you came back from the bathroom."

Harry stopped them when they offered to come home with him. "No. I'm okay. I want you guys to go, you deserve it."

Kissing Harry on the head, Remus said they would go, but only if he insisted he was okay. Remus was reminded they would be gone for less then two weeks, and it was not like Harry would be alone either, he would be in a manor full of people. He had plenty of people who loved him, and who knew what he had been through.

Harry reminded them before he went to bed. "You need some time away to work on a little brother for me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had come to collect Harry, and while Harry didn't know, his dads told Lucius that Harry was shaken. They knew he would feel guilty if they didn't go on their honeymoon because of him, and Lucius assured him that Harry would not be alone. Charlie's family was his now, not to mention him and Draco, and the Tonks, who all cared about him deeply, and would be there if he needed a talk. The two men headed off on their honeymoon, assured their son would be cared for.

Two nights after Harry had returned, Severus was surprised when he found Harry in the library, it was the middle of the night. He had been in his lab for hours, and heading up for bed, when he noticed there was a light coming from the room.

He sunk down on the floor next to Harry."Harry."

Harry flinched violently when the man tried to touch him. "Don't touch me, don't touch me."

Holding back and knowing not to push it, he did his best to calm Harry down, and put a hand on him. He managed to get Harry to tell him a bit of the bad dream he suffered, which was a horrible memory from when he had been in the brothel. He knew Harry had not had the dreams in a long time, and worried for the cause.

Harry refused to look at him. "I saw a man in the bathroom in Bucharest. He looked like the first......the first........He said I had a nice ass, he wanted sex."

Severus managed to collect him into his arms. "Harry no one will ever let any of those men touch you again. I promise you never have to worry about that."

Clinging to Severus, Harry cried himself into an exhausted sleep, and Severus carried him up to bed. He usually didn't like to enter another's mind, but he went deep enough only to see the face of the man. He was not sure if the man in Bucharest was the same man, it was too big of a coincidence, but from what Harry had told him, it might be enough to find one of the sick bastards who got off on raping little boys in brothels.

Lucius was shocked when he told him the next day but nodded. "I will have my me on it. If we can find this man, he will pay for what he has done to Harry."


	20. getting some justice

Lucius was not disappointed; he knew he paid his men well, though Moody was some help as well. The man offered any help needed with Harry, he felt a connection to Harry since helping before, and when he knew the brothel was involved. His men found the teacher who had been Harry's first customer, and Moody had a contact with the muggle police on the standby, to arrest the man. The man had no contact with their world, and could not be sent to Azkaban, but he would pay.

Lucius had taken a polyjuice potion with some of Harry's hair in it, and he headed into the house, wanting to make the man pay. Oh he knew what a child abuser would get in muggle prison, he would know what he did to Harry, but Lucius was not satisfied with that alone.

The man walked into his bedroom and saw Lucius lying only in boxers in bed."What the hell? How did you find out where I was?"

Lucius smiled."What you only want me when I am drugged and helpless?"

The man went a very uncomfortable shade of red, and kept looking over his shoulder, at the door behind him. Lucius had been sickened to learn the man was not only the father of two teenage girls, but also a high school teacher. It worried him for the kids, maybe not his own as daughters, but the kids in school he wondered about.

The man's wife appeared in the door."John what is happening? Who is that?"

John led his wife from the room."One of my students, he is off his meds it seems. Honey go take the girls and go to the store for a bit."

The woman was confused and scared, her husband taught at a private school, and she had never known the kids to have any kind of serious problems. They were married for twenty years and the only complaint her husband ever made was that the kids were spoiled, and sometimes thought they ruled. The fact there was a half naked kid laying in their bed, scared her, especially with their daughters in the house.

They turned around when their daughter screamed, and saw the young man had come from the bedroom, still only in the boxers. Their daughters were fifteen and sixteen, but went to an all girls school, and this was definitely a shock.

His wife turned to the young man. "I don't know what you're doing here, but get the hell out of my house. You are scaring our daughters. I don't know what ....."

Lucius cut her off."Oh I missed your husband since the Rutting Bear was shut down by the cops. Didn't you know your husband went to male brothels?"

The woman had heard the name of the brothel on the news, when it was closed down by authorities, for human trafficking. She turned to her husband expecting him to deny it but there was only a look of shame for it being said, and anger as well. She remembered those nights her husband came home so late in the summers from summer school, claiming he had been working, but he always smelled. She assumed he had gone out drinking with friends, and blown off some steam.

Slapping her husband hard across the face and grabbing her daughters, she fled the house, not able to stay. The man would have followed, but Lucius stopped him, and they could hear the car pull out, and take off down the road.

The man turned on him and reached to punch him. "How dare you? I knew I saw you on vacation. If you need to feed your habit, you could have waited."

Lucius stopped him. "Your wife needed to know. Your daughter is what fifteen? That is how old I was when you raped me, drugged so I couldn't fight."

He reminded the man of what the news had said, the boys had all been sold like animals, drugged and forced into sex, the oldest boy in the brothel was not even seventeen years old, Harry not yet sixteen when he was there. This was a man who taught kids for a living and had two teenage daughters, and who had comforted himself by saying the boys lied, they were druggy run aways. He worked with teens who would say anything to get out of trouble, the whores were no different.

The man went to open the front door and throw him out when he came face to face with police. "Get in here and arrest him, he is trespassing."

Instead John found himself under arrest."John Howard you are under arrest for multiple counts of sexual assault of a minor."

The man couldn't believe this was happening, he tried to tell them it was a set up, but when they found the house empty, thought him crazy as well. The man was taken away in a police car, Lucius and Moody ensuring there was enough proof, the man would go to prison for a long time to come.

Moody turned to Lucius."I have made sure to have his trial right away. He will be in prison by the end of the week.

Lucius nodded."I would have them look into the school he teaches at and even his daughters. There is chance the brothel was not the only time."

Moody assured him he had been doing his job long enough, and he had already made sure the muggle police would. Lucius knew there were other men who had raped Harry and there was really no way to find them, but at least one was away for good. He would tell Harry when the man was behind bars.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Less than a week later the muggle world watched as the man was sentenced to twelve years in a muggle prison, for raping Harry. The fact that the man was a well respected high school teacher with two kids near the age of his victim, had caused the biggest stir. The police were still looking into it, but two former students had com forward and admitted to blow jobs in return for a passing grade, too scared to come forward before. There was relief in knowing he was behind bars.

Harry had not been told he was arrested until after the trial, and Lucius came, with Severus and Draco to tell him. Harry had been having bad dreams most night since their return, and Fred had moved to the manor, to be with him, while his dads were gone.

Harry looked down at the newspaper."He is in prison?"

Lucius nodded. "We found him thanks to what you remembered. He will pay for what he did to you."

Harry knew what happened to child abusers in prison, it was well known, and the man would soon know what Harry felt like in the brothel. The man would be wishing for the drugs that were used on the boys in the brothel, as he became a play thing, to much stronger men. They would do all they could to see any others were arrested.

Harry refused to look up."He was the first, he took my first time, he took my first time."

Severus knelt and took Harry into his arms. "You know we would have done anything Harry, anything to save you from that. I promise it's over."

They knew the school being closed was a blessing, they could keep Albus away from him, but the school year would begin again. They might have to consider sending Harry to Beauxbautons or Durmstang, but they would worry about that later on. For now the man was in prison, like the brothel owners, and Harry had justice for what he had suffered, perhaps another step towards him hearing.

Severus squeezed Harry's hand. "I know you have never had people to protect you before but you have a whole manor full of people now."


	21. returning from honeymoon

Remus and Charlie had been worried to leave Harry, but they relaxed when they were away on their honeymoon, working on a baby. When they got back to the manor they knew something was wrong, and felt instant guilt, knowing they should not have left him. They were reminded that Harry insisted they go, and he would have been more upset if he had stopped them from going on their honeymoon. He loved them both so much, and after all they had both done for him, he wanted them happy. Harry always had too good of a heart, he put everyone before himself, even when he was the one who needed the care the most.

Remus was told by Severus what happened, including seeing the man in the bathroom, and ending with his going to prison. He had been working with Harry to sort through the muddle of memories, and see if they could locate others, Lucius had his men on all of this.

Remus found his son in the den and sunk down with him. "How are you doing cub?"

Harry looked up when Remus kissed him on the head."I'm okay dad. I am happy you're home though."

Holding his son in his arms, he more than agreed with that, even though he had an amazing time with his husband. He and Charlie had needed the time away, to relax and work on making Harry a big brother, as they were all hoping for.

Remus kept a hold on him. "Why didn't you tell us Harry? You know we would have done anything to make you feel better."

Harry refused to look at him."You and Charlie have done so much for me; I didn't want to ruin your trip."

Bringing his son practically into his lap, he reminded Harry he had a family now, and that meant they got to be worried about. He knew Harry had others here, Charlie was with Fred who had stayed at the manor to watch over Harry for his brother, but his dads should have known. The honeymoon could have been postponed, they could have gone when Harry was doing better, and Lucius would have helped with Charlie's job. Harry should not have felt any guilt in needing them, even Charlie considered him his son, and he would have wanted to be there for him.

Remus was the one feeling guilt, but like his son, it was uncalled for. He could not saved Harry that summer, or seen the relatives pay, he was in the hospital. And now Harry had not told them what happened, and were not there, they would have been if they had known.

Remus held his son. "Harry you know I will never force you to talk, but I think it would help. I know you still suffer bad dreams some times."

Harry shook his head. "No. No. I don't. You don't have to worry about me."

Cutting off his protests, he told Harry he knew, he had spent more nights sleeping in the library, the light from the fire. Or when ever one of the twins was in the manor, he ended up in their room. The twins had kept their promises, they had never told him, but he noticed they alternated staying here, since Harry was rescued. And he had found Harry's bed empty more then once, and found him in the room the twins used when there, the twin asleep in a chair.

It had happened when Harry first was rescued, and was less common, but he obviously needed some help. He knew it would take time, Merlin knows how he held it together so well after what. The one time they really spoke was after the Burrow, and he never wanted to push it.

Remus did not want to scare him. "Harry I really think you need this. Andromeda suggested maybe you would feel better if you saw a mind healer."

Harry went rigid in his arms. "No, no you can't, you can't lock me up. No more, please no more. No more."

Rocking Harry in his arms Remus assured Harry no one would ever lock him up, or try to medicate him. Andromeda simply thought he may open up to a healer easier, he would not be worried about hurting the person, the way he was with his loved ones. He kept holding back, worried either that he would hurt them, or they would blame themselves for what happened. Harry needed to see he was the victim, and he got to need people, it was okay to lean on them.

Remus ran a hand through his son's hair. "I will never force you to a healer, but you need to talk to someone. I just want to help you get better."

Harry rested his head against his dad. "No healer, no healer."

Knowing a combination of the summer, and the abuse as a kid, made Harry so wary of small spaces. He wasn't sure Harry would ever be convinced to take a potion for some time to come, considering the drugging. He was relieved when Harry told him about the man who was arrested, the only full memory he had, and he felt sick. He remembered the first time he had sex, it had been making love, and he hated it was so brutally taken from Harry. As sick as he felt, he remained calm, until Harry fell into an exhausted sleep in his arms, and he carried him up to bed.

He was not surprised when Severus came to his side, the man was an old friend, and growing so close to Harry. "I feel so helpless."

Severus shook his head. "We all knew it would take time. He trusts you. We will help him see he can trust all of us."

Charlie and Remus may have been his dads, but Harry had an entire support system, and he was coming to see that. The last day was hell, but Harry had done well with the trip, and Severus thought they should start getting Harry out of the house more and more. Talking was good, but he needed to see he was safe other places as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They made one attempt at Harry talking to a healer, he agreed, as long as the healer came to the manor. Unfortunately it was a man, and Harry felt so completely scared, he shut down, and he refused to talk to the man. They would have seen to a female healer, but Harry over heard the man say a calming draught might help with his anxiety, and Harry had freaked out. They had found him in the barns, and it took oddly Severus, to coax him out, after a few hours. They swore no healer would force him to take a potion, but they knew after that, he would not talk to even a female one.

Harry was talking though, about memories with his dads, and just talking about anything, to the twins, Severus and Draco. He and Draco may not have even been friends before the summer, but taking classes together and spending time at the manor there, they were close. They filled a void, made for Harry by Ron's betrayal, and for Draco by the death of Blaise in the final battle.

In early December the Weasleys came to the manor for dinner. Arthur looked at his second eldest "There must be news."

Charlie kissed his dad on the cheek "We just haven't had a family meal since the wedding. And the Burrow was out."

They all remembered the last time, and no one would expect Harry to go back there any time soon, even with the wards changed. The couple had not been to see Ron, there was visitor day once a month, but they had not been. Ron, from reports, was showing no desire to take any part in therapy he had been ordered to, and had after only a month, been moved to maximum security. If he kept it up, he would either have to finish school there or be on his own.

Bill agreed with his dad. "As nice as dinner is, there is something going on around here."

Remus smiled. "Charlie and I found out two days ago, that he's pregnant"

Charlie had fainted, or he would likely not have known, the baby conceived the end of November. They had been trying since they were married, but for males and one who was a werewolf, they had worried it may take more time. They were excited to learn the baby was due the end of August..

Harry was the happiest for them. "This is so great. I hope it is a little brother."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "Boy or girl, they will be lucky to have you for a big brother."

The news of the baby had their mind on Harry more, and were considering what Lucius had said, sending Harry to another school for senior year. Remus knew Harry would not go alone, especially with a sibling on the way, but they would look to move with him. But for now their minds were on happy thoughts, on the new baby.


	22. bad Christmas surprise

As reluctant as they were to take Harry away from the life he knew here, Remus and Charlie looked into the possibility of a move. Their eyes had turned to Beauxbautons, knowing the Weasleys would often be in France, and Ginny and Gabrielle were there. Once Ginny had settled into her new school and life, she began writing to Harry, and she was coming home for Christmas. Madam Maxime had mentioned an interest in expanding the magical menagerie at school; they had no class like at Hogwarts, and thought it would be a good idea to consider. Charlie seemed like a perfect choice for the position, and he and Remus could be with Harry. The other school choice was Durmstang, and Charlie could return to dragons, but they doubted Harry would fair well in an all boys' school.

Christmas though their minds were on happier events, and a very odd gift came for Harry, in the form of three more of his customers were now in prison. Harry was starting to heal more from talking, and with every arrest, there was more of a sense of justice served, for him. His family was grateful Lucius got involved, the muggle authorities had not captured any of them alone, and those monsters would have been out there still.

Ginny spotted Harry as soon as she arrived, and came over to hug him. "Harry. I am so glad to see you. Am I Aunt Ginny or what?"

Harry managed a small smile for that."I think I'll stick with Gin. France seems to suit you."

She did seem much happier, and even her parents who had been reluctant for her to go to school abroad, agreed now it had been good for her. She was playing quidditch and excelling in her classes as she did here too, but she was much happier. She was the first Weasley to go there; she had no legacy to live up to.

Ginny walked into the den with him. "I was a bit surprised when I learned about the whole marriage and adoption, but it is cool you're officially family now."

Harry knew it was a shock to most. "Well I am sure my little brother will be happy to call you Aunty Gin."

Charlie who had over heard the comment laughed, and reminded his son the baby could be a girl, they could not find out until at least twelve weeks. Magic medicine might be far more advanced then muggle in most ways, but even it had limitations, and Charlie was barely a month along. He and Remus would love a little girl down the road, but they shared Harry's wish for some blue, though they were reminded it could be either way. And they'd be happy, as long as it was healthy.

Draco appeared in the door, but he had not been looking to interrupt, he needed his dad. Both Lucius and Severus came out of the room to see him, from the look on his face, it was nothing good at all. They were surprised when Molly and Arthur were there waiting in the den.

Lucius looked at the couple who were not originally to have come till dinner time."Is something wrong?"

Arthur nodded. "Molly went to the school to see Ron, and was informed he had been removed by me, two days ago."

Of course he hadn't been, Arthur had not been near the school since he placed his son there, but Ron was gone. Arthur's signature was on the forms, and there was even security tape showing he had been there, but Arthur had no idea who it was. Ron was a minor for another three months, and it would be kidnapping if they located him, but the problem was finding him. They were seriously worried what this was all about..

Lucius paled and shared a look with Severus, knowing the only person who would do this, and that was Albus. They had no idea what he hoped to gain, but if he could keep Ron in hiding till Ron came of age, he could claim he found Ron, and had nothing to do with it.

Arthur looked towards the door. "I don't know what they plan to do, but I am worried for Harry. He blamed us sending him there, on Harry."

Molly nodded. "He has been in maximum security, and medicated, well forced it. He attacked another student."

They had found Ron went from resenting being there to being violent, and he had been deemed a threat. He had been escorted to minimal classes and therapy, but had not been allowed out other then that. The headmaster suggested that he be sent to a psychiatric facility when he was done school, fearing he was a threat to others. The man had told Molly he had protested Ron being removed, but since his parents had enrolled him and not the courts, he could not stop it.

Lucius sighed. "We should not tell the others especially Harry, not at least until after the holiday. He doesn't need to be worried if we can help it."

Arthur agreed with him. "Remus and our son should know, but even them, I would say wait a few days. They have enough on their minds right now."

They had known Albus would not go away, and one day they would have to deal with him, but this was still a shock for them all. They had never thought he would kidnap their son from his school, and the Weasleys were going to stay here, till once again their security was checked. Harry, and those who loved him, deserved a normal holiday, and they would do anything they could to ensure he had just that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas day was a happy occasion, definitely the happiest Harry had away from school. He had only left school once for the holiday, and it had been since Arthur was attacked, and they spent the holiday in the hospital mainly. It was the last real time Harry spent with his beloved godfather, and though Remus knew Harry was trying to enjoy the holiday, he knew it was part. On Christmas Eve Harry spent the evening alone with his dads, going through some old photos and talking about Sirius. Remus had given his son a beautiful new album, one filled with more picture of the marauders, the one from Hagrid was mostly of his parents.

The night before was a good idea, and on Christmas day, Harry was in a much happier mood, and ready to celebrate with them. Lucius and Severus knew they had been right not to mention Ron, especially considering the tough evening, the night before.

Harry was not surprised when he got his usual jumper from Molly. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

She hugged and kissed him on the head. "You know how much we love you. And I insist on Molly, I know it would be too odd for you to call me Grandma."

Harry more then agreed on that, even though he considered them family more then ever, there were no new titles. Molly had been busy knitting, she had done some baby blankets for his dads, and she was working on a quilt for hem as well. The quilt would be ready when the baby came, she promised.

Fred handed Harry his own."I do recall a promise when you signed the adoption papers for my brother, a pretty cool gift for you.'

Harry laughed. "Thank you Uncle Fred."

Harry found on top of his usual assortment of their best new products, a new United t-shirt, and a book as the gift was from both. Harry was far more relaxed then he had been when they had finally celebrated his birthday, and it was a good day for them all. Harry and his dads were imagining next year when the baby was here.

Severus was next to Lucius and sighed. "I hope we can locate Ron before he has to ever know. Harry has already been through way too much."


	23. doubts about friends

It was about a week later when Severus came down for dinner, and found Harry was missing from among the others, and wondered where he was. Remus seemed as confused as he was, but they were not too worried, he could not have left the manor at all. There were times when Harry pulled away a bit, and he went some where for space, and they knew he didn't need to be pressed. It was not like the summer, when they worried he may try to hurt himself, and worried if he was gone. Harry was still in a bad place, and he needed their support, but he was coming to trust he could ask for it. The last time he vanished was with the healer, when the man spoke of using potions on him, and they had later found him in the stables.

After dinner, Severus went up stairs, and he saw a light was on in Lucius' private den, and only two people ever used it. Lucius had not only been at dinner, but was now playing chess with his son, leaving one person. Sure enough, when he entered the room, he found Harry curled up by the fire.

He came into the room. "Harry we were wondering where you were. You missed dinner."

Harry looked up from something in his lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice the time."

Severus knew he was lying, even before he spotted the dinner tray over on the table, that an elf must have brought. He was relieved to see Harry had at least eaten the food, and he knew it was Kreacher at work, as odd as it seemed. The Order had horrible memories of the elf, from the days at the house, but Kreacher had changed. He could compete with Dobby for the title of obsessive elf; his devotion for Harry could not be questioned, since Harry became his master.

He saw what Harry was looking at, he noticed it was an album, but not the one he would have suspected. He had seen the one Remus gave Harry for Christmas, but it was his old one, started by Hagrid, but was added to by Harry.

He noticed Harry was looking at the last photo of him with his two former best friends. "Harry?"

Harry looked up and he could see some tears in his eyes. "I know I should burn these photos, but I can't. Five years."

For five years Harry had thought they were his friends, that they had been his anchors, and now he had no idea. He didn't know when they started, Ron had turned on him during the tournament, but Hermione was always there for him. He wondered if they had ever been his friends, if they had become his friends for the fame or Albus convinced them, he would not put it past him. He hadn't spoken to them, he had no idea how far and deep it went, and the doubt was eating away at him now.

Severus looked at a picture taken them after quidditch, and though he had his doubts too, he thought some of it had to be real. There was no missing how close the three had once been to one another, and he didn't think it could be faked so well, but he could be wrong.

Harry touched the photo and admitted. "I know Ron escaped from the school, well was helped to."

Severus was shocked as they had tried to keep it from him. "How long?"

Harry admitted two days after the holiday, he had not intended to spy, but he had over heard them mention Ron's name. He had a bad dream, and had come down to find his dad, having sworn to him he would tell him, when he was in bad shape. They had been in the library, and Lucius had mentioned his men had found no sign yet of Ron, or the aurors for that matter. He didn't need to be told, the person they were sure behind all of this, was Albus.

Severus was pale. "We were not trying to hide it from you; we were simply trying to protect you. We hoped to have him back, before you had to know about it."

Harry knew. "It's nice to have people trying to protect me, and not simply lying to me. I just wish I knew why Albus wanted me to be miserable."

There was not one of them who did not feel the same way, they had no idea what Albus wanted, and it scared them. They once thought it was about controlling his money and his seats, but the man had gone too far, he could not hope for that any more. Harry was no longer his pawn for the war, and his adoption meant there was no issue of custody, and his hidden motives, were a concern to them all. They had hoped to shield Harry, he had enough to heal from, but they had failed.

Severus ran a hand down his face. "What ever he is up to, we'll find out. I won't let him hurt you again. I mean none of us will."

Harry was too upset to have caught on to his slip of words. "I just want this over. Haven't I been through enough as it is?"

Taking Harry into his arms as best as he could, Severus more then agreed with him, as did everyone in the manor. During the war alone, he had faced more then any child should have, and beyond that, was all he had suffered with the muggles. This summer had been the most traumatic, but just the tip of the iceberg to it all.

Severus pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "I don't know what he is playing at, but I promise, not even Albus will get his hands on you again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The others had been surprised when they found out Harry knew, and not even Molly could chastise him for listening, they were surprised. They knew Harry had every right to know, and that they may have gone a bit too far in protecting him, but it came natural to them. It was not like with the Order, not allowing kids to be involved, Harry may have still been a child, but he was the victim here in all of this. Charlie was the one who reminded them, that Harry would be safer, if he knew some. He would also trust them more, Harry had been lied to so much, he needed to know he could trust them.

Lucius received word, they had not found Ron, but it seemed he had been in contact with Hermione. They had no sign of what was said, but she may be a link, if she could be forced into helping, was another matter all together. Harry was not the only one who had no idea how longand deep the betrayal went.

Remus stood. "I say we go and speak with her. Hermione may be involved with Ron, but she has always seemed to be one out for her own good."

Lucius agreed."She could be threatened with being expelled, if the truth came out, which would ruin her future in our world."

Harry had a flash of when they had first seen Fluffy, he and Ron had been worried they would die; she had been worried they would be caught. They had not been friends really yet, not until the troll, and he had questioned her priorities, worried about being expelled. He knew there was a chance this may work.

Harry stopped them before they left. "I want to come with you. If you're going to see her, I want to be there."

Remus shot his son a worried look, Harry so reluctant to leave the manor till now. "I don't know cub. Are you sure?"

Harry knew why they were worried, and it was not about Albus, but about Harry and his fears. He knew he hadn't handled leaving well before, but they kept telling him he needed to try, and this was something he felt he needed to do. He had questions about Ron, but also about her, and she could answer them.

Severus spoke up. "I think if Harry thinks he can handle this, we allow him to. He has every right to be there for this."


	24. burning old bridges

Hermione had been working at the library since the late fall, finding the work she had away from school, and there was no school library to lose herself in. She could not wait for the school to open again, but she had always loved the local library, and was happy to work at it. It had not been as bad when Ron was here, she had someone she could talk to about magic, but he was a fool, and was now on the run. She loved him, and he swore Albus would clear his name for him, and he would be back. The man would pay for Ron to finish school, and keep Ron from being locked away again.

She was surprised when she camehome, her dad's car was there but he usually was not home till dinner. Her parents never worked weekends, her mom mornings and her dad afternoons, so someone was always home with her. When she went to school it never changed, other then picking up some hours along the way. She was worried, her dad said he was booked up all day and her mother was not home for lunch.

Her answer came when she walked into the front room. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius spoke, even though Harry and his dads were there. "We have come for information about where your boyfriend is."

She was not surprised, of course Harry was upset and wanted Ron locked back up, his pride had been hurt by them. Harry was used to people bowing all over him because of his scar, and he used this summer to milk even more attention, but not from her. She had enough of flaming his ego all these years, and she would not do it now, especially by turning on the man she loved. Ron was almost seventeen, and when he was, his parents could not stop him.

Hermione did not look at her pare**nts **through all of this. "I don't know where he is, and if I did, why would I tell you? I will not betray Ron for HIM."

Moody was with them and snarle**d. "**If Ron commits any crime you will be an accessory. As it stands, you are facing being expelled from school."

She knew Lucius had the power to have her expelled, and he seemed to have taken Harry into his family, but this could not happen to her. She was head girl, she had scored higher on her OWL exams then anyone before her, and she was bound for law school. She would be minister one day, shehad no doubts, but if she was expelled, she would not be acce**pt**ed into another school, and she would be doomed.

Her parents were upset with her, they had never had a problem with Ron, but this was too much. They had been filled in, and they would not allow Hermione to throw away her future for him, education was too important.

Michael looked at he**r."You** will tell them all you know, or Ron will not be the only one in reform school. You will not throw away your future for a run away."

Hermione had seen a brochure in her dad's office for an all girls reform school."You can't do that to me. I have done nothing wrong."

No one was backing down, and her dad informed her an agent for the school would come for her, if she did not do this. Hermione knew her parents, unlike Ron she knew they were not bluffing and she could not allow this to happen to her. She told them all she knew, and where Ron was meant to be. She was informed she would be watched, and if she was involved again, she would be expelled, and be in reform school.

Harry followed her when she we**nt **to her room; she was too upset to notice, until she came into her room. She was surprised he had come; she was told he had become a hermit almost, but he must have been there in person.

He refused to leave when she ordered. "I will, I just need to know, was it all lies, were you ever my friends?"

Hermione laughed at him. "You thought me and Ron simply stumbled on you on the train? Albus made us befriend you, it was fun at first, but that passed."

It had not been about cash at first, she had not been paid until last year, and it had been to be in the favour of Albus. Ron was paid a year sooner; he refused to make up with Harry during the tournament, without some proper compensation for it all. She laughed when Harry looked near to tears over this, he was a fool to think they cared about him, and he had made it so easy to fulfill their job from Albus.

She called after him when he took off. "You were such an easy little target. I would have made more to date you, but the idea made me sick."

Jane had come to the door and was pale from the words. "I can not believe you. Your father and I raised you better than this."

Hermione found a perk of Hogwarts was it was removed from her parents, and they never knew what she was into, thanks to Albus too. She was not their little girl any more, and she would have burst their bubble sooner or later it seemed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was worried about Harry, and though his dads, the twins and Draco had all trie**d, **he had to as well. Harry had not told anyone what happened when hehad followed her up to her room, but Severus had a bad idea. He re**m**embered the night Harry told he knew about Ron, and Harry was wondering if it had always been a lie, and he knew Harry must have asked. From the shape he was in, Harry had received the answer he had been scared of all of this time.

He found Harry in the den and he could see a pile of photos, and he knew they were from that album. Harry was on the hearth, and he looked ready to rip one and throw it in the fire, but he could tell Harry hadn't touched one. He walked over and sat in the chair this time.

Harry looked up when he touched Harry`s hand."It was a lie from day one, Albus told them to. Hepaid them to keep."

Severus was pained for him. "I was hoping for your sake it was not like this. I am so sorry Harry."

He thought of something, he summoned the album Remus made for him, and a number of other photos taken since the summer. Harry needed to be reminded there were those who loved him for real, and it would take more than words to convince him.

He showed Harry photos with the twins, and Draco, and the wedding. "This is what matters, your future, the people who love you."

Harry took the other photos and looked at the fire. "Can you help me do this?"

Severus knew Harry needed to do this, and he helped Harry with the first photos, but in the end, Harry did it alone. He knew they needed to find Ron and sort out Albus before Harry would be at e**as**e, but this was a start for him, and he could see it had helped a bit.

Harry turned to look at him when he was done. "Thank you for doing this with me**. **And for being here for me. It means a lot."HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	25. Ron slips up

Harry was in shaky shape, but not like before, he seemed in the months since the summer, to have become stronger. There were those who could never recover from what was done to him, and it had taken a lot of time for Harry to come here, but he did. He was still dealing with it, and they knew the first time Harry was confronted with a romantic situation of any kind, he would have problems. He had simply come to see he had family, and not simply his dads, people he could trust to be there for him. He may have been sixteen, but he was a child, and seeing he could be one for once. He did not have to take care of himself, he could lean on others, need others.

No one had missed how close Harry had become to Severus, even if Harry had not, and some were worried about it at first. But it seemed good for Harry, he was opening up and allowing physical contact with a man other than Remus, and they knew about the photos as well. Harry would need them all, they knew where Ron would be, thanks to Hermione, and would soon have him they hoped. Harry had so many issues around his former friends, and with Albus, who they knew was in this.

Remus looked at Arthur and his son's."Are you certain about this? Ron technically committed no crime but being a run away."

Arthur shook his head. "He attacked a nurse and another kid at the school. They believed he needed seriously help."

His son the school recommended, they needed to consider permanent hospitalization, or at least a half way house. The school would take him back, but Lucius found Ron a place in the locked ward at the hospital, and he would be sent there. The school he would be free of at eighteen, no matter what, but not the hospital. He** would** receive the help he needed, and he would hopefully be released. The couple wished they could pay for private care, this covered, but would not afford it.

They had been told where to find him, and Tonks was the only auror coming with them, she was off the clock. She would only act officially if there was trouble, but brining in aurors officially, would call in courts, which they hoped would not be needed.

When they came to the safe house Tonks noticed something. "He is not alone in there. My spell says there are two people.'

Severus had wand in hand. "We knew the old coot was involved. I did not think he would be so foolish to come** h**ere though."

They had never known the man to be careless, one of the reasons not to return Ron to the school, was how easy he was removed from it. In their world they knew abut spells and potions, and Albus could not have pulled what he had, with Ron. As they headed for the door, they knew they had to be on guard, knowing it may not be Albus inside the house, but they needed to be on guard just the same.

They found Ron in the sitting room, and for a moment wondered where the second pe**rson **was, until they actually saw what was happening in there. Ron had blood all over his hand, and lying on the floor with a knife in her abdomen, was Hermione.

Severus sunk down next to her and looked up. "She is still alive but we need to take her to the hospital, before she bleeds to death on the floor."

Remus contacted the hospital as Arthur looked at his son. "What have you done?"

Tonks could not do this off the clock any more, and had to arrest Ron, but he would likely still end up in the hospital. Heshowed no reaction to being bound, or response to the questions from his dad, about what he had done, to his girlfriend. He may have had no loyalty to Harry, paid to be his friend, but he had been in love, and none of them knew what drove him to this. Or for that matter, how she had been there, she was under watch.

Ron did respond once before taken out. "He told me she turned on me, he told me.. She always looked pretty in red, oh so pretty."

Severus who stood as medics saw to her, knew Ron was not faking it. "One locked up, and one ne**ar **dead, even in peace time, Albus knows how to use pawns."

The man must know Ron was losing his mind, and hoped to feed it, and use it as a way to make Harry and others pay for all. Hermione was loyal, or so he** thoug**ht, but she proved him wrong when she told them, to keep from being expelled. Ron was insane, and he thought she would die, and so there would be no proof of his sins. The courts could only arrest him, and use vertiserum with proof, and it seemed Albus was covering his tracks.

A medic called. "Some one may want to track down her family. She will need an operation, and I am not sure she will make it."

Fred offered to pick them up. "I am sure no matter how upset they will be over this, they will want to come."

Severus kne**w th**e others back at the manor would want to know, including Harry, and with the others hewas he**ad**ed home. He knew Harry burned the photos, and knew the truth, but Harry always had too good of a hear, and he would still feel this all.

Harry surprised few when he was told. "I want to be there."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was in the OR, and her parents were there, she was their only child after all. Ron was arrested, but was ordered to under a psych evaluation, and would be placed into the careof the hospital. He would be tried in absentia, and if he was deemed sane enough to leave the hospital, he would be sent to the prison. His parents were so shaken by all of this, as were their sons, word being sent to France.. The couple were relieved to know where their son was, and he would receive help, sorry it took him stabbing his girlfriend first though. They knew he had problems, but even after the school, were not prepared for this.

A healer finally came out, and told the coupleHermione would make it, but would be here for a week or so. The injury would likely kill her in the normal hospitals, but with magic and transfusions, she would make it, or they hope**d. **

Michael looked at the others. "I am sorry for what our daughter did, trying to warn him. We will be sending her to reform school in the fall."

Arthur came to him and clapped him on theback. "You and your wife could use some food and rest. You can comestay with us."

The couple were told they could not see her till tomorrow, and not wanting to be far, were happy for the offer. It would make coming easier, and for the hospital to contact them if they were needed, and it made so much sense. Tonks had come, but waited till they left, to come over.

Tonks explained. "Hermione used a spell to confuse us at home, and used an old portke**y."**

Lucius added on his own. "And of course it is untraceable and no prints on it but hers?"

Confirming it, she also said there was no proof anyone else was in the house, only traces of the two. It wasn't impossible to remove, just hard, and Albus certainly had the knowledge and power to do it, but once again no proof. Harry looked into the room, and they all know he blamed himself, even if not friends.

Remus took his son into his arms."She will make it, and Ron is now receiving help he needed."****


	26. welcome baby news

Hermione was on the mend, but she would be released to her parents, but under supervision from their world. She would have spent time in prison, but her parents had shown she would be enrolled in reform school in the fall, in their world. Her wand had been snapped, and one condition for her parole, she could not buy a new wand, for six years. For someone who could not do wandless magic, it basically meant a banishment from their world, for that period. Hermione had turned on Ron to not be expelled, but gave it all up, when she turned to help him out, and was stabbed for it. She would have faced prison, even with the school part, but Harry had spoken for her, and had made sure she did not see prison. He knew she was never his friend, but Harry still could not send her to prison, not after Ron.

Harry had been at the hospital the day they came in, but not since, his family didn't think it would do him any good, but Harry needed it. He knew his dads loved him, and were just trying to protect him if they could, and that was so important to him, and new. Harry needed to, but he found even the twins would not take him.

Severus looked at him."Harry, I don't know about this. Your dads love you, and are simply trying to protect their son."

Harry could not argue that so he didn't try. "I know they do, and I love them for it, but I need to do this."

He had sat with Harry when he burned the photos of his former friends, and after the last hospital trip, and saw what shape he was in. Harry was battling both what he went through that summer, in the brothel, and the truth about his former friends. Severus knew they were all a bit over the top in protecting him, but could not help it. They had all seen him in the months after he came back, and the twins were part of that, and they felt a need to protect him.

Harry knew he was the only chance."Please take me, or I will find a way on my own. I need to do this."

Severus was done his potion so he took off his potion."If your family tries to lynch me for this, I will expect you to protect me."

Smiling and knowing the man was only half joking about it, Harry swore he would. Harry had not only chosen him, because he knew he would be the most likely, but he had come to trust the man more than most, and rely on him as well. Harry remembered when he thought the man had made it his purpose in life to torture Harry, and now he was not sure how he could have come this far without him. Harry could not think of anyone besides his dads, he could have wanted to come there.

At the hospital, Hermione was about to be released from the care, though she would be in bed for some time. Her parents were furious at her, for breaking her word over Ron and being expelled from school, but they would take care of her.

Hermione saw him."Come to gloat have you? I should have known. I am sure you are thrilled I am to go to St. Hilda's."

Harry knew it was the female version of Brutus. "I could have let you rot in prison if you would prefer. I am sure doctors are better than dementors."

The original school was to have been a simple lock down, but after this, the couple decided she needed proper help. They had spoken with Arthur, who had told him where Ron had been sent, and decided she would be sent. Her parents would not be the ones to place her, an unknown guardian would be chosen, so that Albus could not attempt to remover her as he did with Ron. Hermione would not tell them, and they had no proof, but they would make the man pay for all he did.

Hermione was shocked to hear he helped but she sneered at him."I should have known, you are so pathetic. You need to be a hero."

Harry walked over to her and handed her something."I needed to see you one last time, to move on. The friendship was real for me once."

She looked down and found copies of the photos he had burned, but he had been removed from them. He knew she had truly loved Ron, and even now she did, blaming Harry and not Ron for the fact she was almost killed. He had found an old album, and put them in, not even Severus knew Harry made copies. As Severus took Harry home he knew this had been in fact a good idea, but when he saw the others, he was worried what would happen.

Harry kept his promise not to throw him to the wolves."I needed it, and I would have gone on my own, if he had not come with me."

Remus came and held his son."I am sorry I did not take you myself. I am a bit new to this dad thing."

Severus left Harry with his dads, knowing they could use the time, and happy it had worked out so well as it had. He could see more than the photos, this had been closure for Harry, and he would have faced the others for him again. He was not surprised when Harry came in later, and thanked him for what he had done, and as they spoke, Severus had no idea what came over him, but he reached down and kissed Harry. Harry was so pale and shaking, he apologized right away, not sure why he did it.

Harry stopped him. "It's okay, it's nothing. I have to meet Draco for our charms lesson now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks had passed since the kiss, and neither brought it up, Severus worried he had ruined his bond with Harry. He did not regret it for a moment, he was attracted to Harry, but his concern was that he made Harry feel rushed. Harry was still healing from the summer, and he had never had a boyfriend and he worried Harry would feel pressured from his age. Harry he was sure had not told anyone, he was sure he would have known, even if it was a Malfoy.

Happier moments came to the house again, when the end of February brought an ultrasound for Charlie and Remus. Poppy had come from the school to perform it, friends with both, and caring for their son as well. The whole manor was anxious for news, but only family was in the room with them.

Charlie had never seen one before and he stared at the image."Is that really our baby? I can't believe this."

Remus had been with Lily and James when they had one for Harry. "It makes it more real"

Molly and her husband were smiling as they watched the exam, not only over the baby, but their son and his husband as well. They had not been sure about them at first, the fact Remus was older and had not had much work, but were so happy for them now. Molly definitely had tears for her first grandchild by blood, told the baby was developing nicely, and showed the heart beat of the baby.

Harry was the one who had to ask. "Brother or sister?"

Popp knew what he was hoping for and smiled. "It looks like you will have a little brother to teach how to fly soon."

Charlie reminded her Harry could have with a sister, all three men were over the moon with the news. The dads would have been happy with a girl, but a second son was happy news, and Harry had been so certain it would be a boy. They planned on one more at least, and maybe it would be pink then.

Molly handed her son a blue onesie. "I had a feeling the family tradition of boys would continue."****


	27. having the talk

A week after the ultrasound, Severus decided he needed to know, neither he nor Harry could simply ignore it. He knew Harry had likely not wanted it, and Severus needed to assure him he would never force it, he did not mean to worry Harry. He was not certain how Harry felt, he told himself if Harry was scared he would have told his dads or his brothers, but he hadn't. He knew though Harry was different, that was what Draco would have done, but Draco had trusted his dad longer, and his Uncle. Harry would be likely worried how they would react, Severus was old enough to be his dad, and it would be a concern.

He found Harry in the den after dinner, where Harry seemed to retreat more often, and Lucius had basically lost his space. Lucius didn't mind as he had plenty of other rooms, besides Harry would be back to school in the fall, and he had liked the full house. They were pushing for Remus to teach DADA, or considering Beuxbautons.

Harry looked up when he came into the room. "I need to find my dad, I told him we would play chess."

Severus stopped him from leaving. "Harry, I really want to talk to you about that night."

He did not specific what night, Harry knew which one he spoke of, they both remembered it all to well. Severus had taken him to the hospital, Harry had needed closure with Hermione, and no one else would take him. Harry had come to thank him after dealing with his dads, and Severus had kissed him, still having no idea what came over him. He did not regret it for a moment, and looking at Harry he would not mind doing it again.

Harry had fled out of the room, with the excuse Draco was waiting for him, and Harry had wondered if Severus would ever bring it up with him. He assumed the man made a mistake, had been caught up in the moment, and now hoped to forget it happened at all.

Harry would not look at him." You do not need to worry, I won't tell my dads or brothers. You did not force me and I will not feed you to the lions."

Severus made Harry look at him."I am not worried about them, but about you. If I made you feel pressured, I would face them all. I didn't mean to scare you."

Though he had to lift Harry's head at first so he would look at him, Harry continued on his own, and he saw such a mix of emotions in Harry's eyes. He remembered Lily, and wondered how he had spent years only seeing her husband in Harry, as she was so alive in him. Harry may look and fly like his dad, but he had more than her eyes.

Harry took a moment to find his voice. "I didn't feel pressured or scared. I was just surprised, and confused."

Severus knew there was a bit of fear to it as well. "Harry, I won't lie, I care about you a lot, and am attracted to you, but I will never push you for more."

The two of them had become close since the summer, Harry did not talk to him about details, he reserved that for his dad. Severus would never back away from Harry even if he knew more details, Harry was the victim, and what he went through made him no less. He assured Harry he could settle for the relationship they created, he knew the age would be harder on Harry, but he did not want to ruin their bond. He would be more upset to ruin that, then to see Harry with some**on**e else one day.

He ran a hand down Harry's face. "I know I am older, but I will take this as slow as you need, if you are at all interested. I would rather die, than hurt you."

Harry was trembling but he stepped a bit closer. "I am scared to.....to be with any one. But I like you too."

Taken a chance, Severus tilted Harry's head a little, and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. It was soft, but not a brush like the last, and like nothing Harry had ever had. Harry had one with him and one bad one with Cho, other then that, only horrifying kisses from his rapists. Harry did not pull back, he remained for the kiss, but he was blushing when Severus stepped back. Harry was still a bit shaking,

Severus smiled. "I promise we will take this at what ever pace you need from me, but I would like this to continue."

Harry was slow but he nodded. "I would too. I really do need to leave though, I was supposed to meet Charlie."

Severus realized Harry had not simply been attempting to flee, he had in fact been supposed to meet a dad, and let him pass. He was thinking how lucky he was that Charlie had not come looking for Harry, and that Harry had not been meeting Remus, or he was until he heard a voice.

Remus was standing behind him. "If you even think of hurting my son, I promise prison won't scare me."

Severus turned to look at his old friend and realized he had seen." You know how much I care about him. I promise I will not pressure or hurt him."

Remus repeated, and turned and left the room, knowing he need not say more. He knew Severus was a good man, and an older man might be better for Harry, but his son had been through so much. He would let Harry tell him on his own time, but even if unintentional, he would keep his word, if Severus hurt his son at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie and Draco were starting to wonder where Harry was, it was not chess with Remus, but exploding snap with them that Harry was late for. Harry appeared in the door, just when they were about to head up and find him, the game had been his idea after all. Harry looked a bit flushed in the face, and both were about to worry, but neither of them thought he was upset. They knew they tended to hover over him, and if he did not seem to be upset, they wouldn't make anything of it.

The three of them sat down for the game, and they noticed Harry actually had an odd smile on his face, and wondered what had brought it on. They would know sooner or later, there were not too many secrets in this house, they were all so close because of Harry. Even those who did not live here, had been drawn into the web.

Draco had to ask when Harry flushed, when his Uncle came into the room. "Should I be worried or something?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry I am distracted, your turn."

Draco and Charlie shared a look, knowing there was something Harry was not telling them, and from the blush, it some how had to do with Severus. Charlie saw his husband come in, Remus had left to find their son, but Harry had not mentioned seeing him.

After the game he went to see his husband."Should I be worried about our son? He is acting a bit off, and blushing earlier."

Remus kissed his husband and simply said. "It looks like there might be more than friendship, between our son, and Severus."

Charlie was not as surprised as his husband was, he had seen the looks between the two, and had wondered if something had happened. He had noticed they were not as close as usual recently, and wondered what would cause it. He heard his husband's concern when he admitted what he walked in on.

Charlie reminded him."Our age difference is not much better. I know Harry has been through a lot, but you know Severus will never pressure him."****


	28. opening to dad

Harry had no idea how to even broach the subject, but it had been two weeks since he and Severus first kissed, and he worried his dad would walk in. They were taking it slow, and Severus had confided he thought Lucius and Draco already knew about them, but his dad was another matter. He knew Charlie well enough, he would be better about this all even if he was shocked, but he worried about Remus. Remus was the calm and sensible marauder, but when it came to those he loved, he could be territorial, the wolf in him coming out. He and Severus had been friends for decades, but he wasn't certain that would help, it emphasised the difference in age.

Harry knew he needed to just do it, and after Draco confirmed he knew, Harry knew he had to. Severus felt a bit bad Harry was so worried, he already knew Remus would support it, but he and Remus both said they would hold their tongue. Harry wouldn't know Remus caught them kissing, and would come to him in his own time.

Harry found his dad oddly down in the TV room."Moony, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Remus put his book down and patted the couch. "You know I always have time for you cub."

Harry was scared, he wasn't sure why he was so scared, but he was slow as he made his way over to the couch. He knew his dads loved him, as much as his little brother who they were expecting, but he was so new to this family thing. The Weasleys had always welcomed him into their home, but he had always been a guest, until his dads wed, and he had never had such worry. He had a family now, and it was something he didn't want to lose, the thought scared him a lot.

Remus saw the panic in his son, and he regretted for a moment not telling Harry he knew, but this was right. Harry needed to come to trust his dads were here, and he could not run them off, no matter what. Dads could be upset with kids, but that did not mean they did not love them, they would always be there for him.

Harry refused to look at his dad when he finally spoke. "Severus and I have kissed."

Remus lifted Harry's head to look at him. "He didn't force you?"

Shaking his head, Harry assured his dad that Severus had never forced him; he had been gentle and patient for him. He admitted, with a bit of coaxing from his dad, what had happened, and that it had not been the last time either. Remus could see the fear in his son's eyes and the tears as well, and he knew Harry was so scared, not that Severus would pressure him, but of his dads. Remus hated this, hated how Harry had been raised, and that it was still such a fight for him to trust people to care.

Remus kissed his son on the head. "I am not angry, and I will not find and hex him. As long as he does not pressure you, I promise Charlie and I will support you."

Harry was shocked. "You are not mad he is your age, I mean you went to school with him? I thought you would want me with someone my own age."

Taking his son into his arms, he reminded Harry that age was not everything, and he would have to be a hypocrite to have a problem. Charlie may be eight years older than Harry, but he was still much younger, and Arthur and Molly had still accepted him. He was not Sirius he reminded his son, Sirius had never liked the man but he and Remus were friends since they were eleven. He had told Severus he was a wolf, and Severus turned to him over the mark, they were once so close. Too some that would have made the age even more an issue, but Remus knew Severus was a good man, and would take care of his son.

He rocked Harry. "Sometimes after all of the trauma you have suffered, having someone older, who can be patient, is better. He can understand better."

Harry blanched, for other then nightmares and to see a john's face, Harry had never told Severus any detail."I don't think I can tell him.'

Again Harry's fears of being left popped up, he was scared if Severus knew more about it, he would not want him. Remus reminded his son the man knew, he did not have detail, but he had rescued Harry from that brothel, and he knew a lot of it. Harry didn't need to tell him more, Harry could continue to talk to his dads about it, but the man knew enough, he could still offer Harry comfort. Severus was mature, and had been single for a long time, he could handle being patient for Harry to be ready.

Remus drew back from his son to look into his eyes. "Never be scared to talk to me. I might be angry, but I will never stop loving you, or being your dad. Never cub."

Draco appeared in the door to break up the moment. "If the two of you are done talking about Harry kissing my Uncle, dinner is on the table."

Blushing returned to Harry, he had known the Malfoys knew, but to hear it from Draco first hand was a shock. He and Draco had become so close in the months here at the manor, and Draco felt like a brother in ways, and the sentiment was returned. It might be new, but the friendship meant a lot, and Harry was scared to lose it.

Draco clapped him on the back as they came."At least it isn't my dad. I'm not sure I could handle a stepfather who is over a month younger than me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Severus went on what might have been called a date by some, but for the two of them it was not, not now. Harry had been making good progress, and leaving the manor more and more was helping, and Severus was surprised when Harry offered to come. One of the reasons this shopping trip was not a date, Severus needed to shop at the apothecary for potion supplies, and Harry definitely had no interest. He had spent time in the lab with Severus recently, and his potions marks picked up a lot, but Harry was not one to find this fun. He simply wanted to spend some** t**ime with Severus, and leave the manor.

They were to meet his dads anyway, Charlie wanted to see the twins, and Remus was meeting with his publisher. They were to collect Charlie from the joke shop, and meet Remus at the cauldron Harry had been happy to come, but Severus could see his relief, when they left the shop.

Severus squeezed his hand as Harry was not ready for public kisses."I likely owe you a few games of quidditch, after all the time in the lab and this."

Harry smiled."Are you talking about on a broom, or as fans? I remind you, that you love to watch."

Laughing Severus could not deny that, and as they headed into the joke shop, he said he would do either. Lucius was the one, who played quidditch in school, but he could fly, he was simply not as good as a marauder, or even Lucius. He knew he was in for it though; Harry was even better than his father had been.

Harry looked around the shop and at George. "Where is your brother, we were supposed to pick him up."

George was confused."Charlie never came."

Severus told him not to worry, Charlie may have been held up along the way, or was with his husband. When they walked into the cauldron, and saw his dad, that hope vanished. Severus thought Charlie was an adult, and his was not automatically reason for concern, but Remus was worried as well.

Remus looked between them. "Where is my husband, he left for the shop early?"

Please R and R


	29. to find Charlie

Remus was doing his best to remain calm, not wanting to scare his son and he was not ready to panic now, he told himself. But his fear was not only for his beloved husband, he was scared for their second son as well, Charlie was over four months pregnant with their son. Charlie could usually take care of himself, but his main concern would be for his son, and making sure the baby would remain safe. Harry and the baby were the main concern for both men, and Remus would have done the same in his place, but he needed his husband too. He knew he was getting ahead of himself; they had no reason to believe he was attacked; he was just in a panic.

When Tom admitted Charlie had come through some time before, they all knew it was a bad sign and they needed help. Severus called Lucius who promised to come, and bring private security with him as well. He also summoned Moody had called some of his men off the clock, as they were not sure what was happening.

Harry looked to Severus when they spread out to find any trace. "We need to find him. I can't lose him and my brother, my dad can't."

Severus held him. "I promise none of us will stop before we find him. Just like we came for you, we will find Charlie I promise."

They knew deep down Albus was involved in this, but he would have used his men, and they may never find proof either. Lucius swore he didn't care if there was proof enough to have him arrested, Albus would not be at the school in the fall, no matter what. He had more than enough grounds to have the man fired from his position, and he would ensure the man was never near the school again. They all knew it would make the man more dangerous, if he had nothing to lose, and he was still free.

They were shocked when a man told them Charlie had gone into Knockturn alley, he had seen him with another man, but they were sceptical to believe him. They could not understand why Charlie would have gone down there, and from the description, the man claimed he had been with Percy.

Fred shook his head."Percy was at work, and he is about to come join us. And he would never have taken Charlie down there."

Harry was shaken when Florean confirmed he had seen what his customer had seen."I don't know who he is with, but we need to find him."

They wanted Harry to stay behind, knowing that there would be too many dangers where they were going. Harry would not be left behind though, Charlie and his dad had been with him through so much, and he would not be left behind. He had been so scared in the past months, to even leave the manor, but this was one of his dads and his baby brother they were talking about. Harry could see his dad was barely holding it together, and he needed to be there for him.

They took through Knockturn alley, Moody coming in handy, for the shop owners were not exactly helpful in this area. It was Lucius in the end though who was able to find out, one of his old contacts had taken a serious bribe to help, he had loaned his fireplace.

The man was not happy to help until threatened with prison."They went to a medical clinic in Wales. You know the one I am talking about."

Lucius paled."I thought that place had been closed down since the war had ended."

The man had reminded him that mot of the black market was still out there, it was not as common since the war, but there was always a business for such. He told them they had only just left, as it seemed they had been finding it hard to find someone who was happy to help. The man admitted that Charlie was acting odd, like he had been medicated, and it seemed like he was fighting the man.

They did not have time to deal with the man; they had to floo to the clinic, not able to apparate from the alley. The clinic had been used for a number of things, including black market baby selling. Charlie was not far enough along, but there was serious worry, the baby would be taken from him anyway.

They burst into the clinic, Moody and Lucius at the lead and Moody sent a stunner at the healer. Charlie lay prone on a bed."How is he?"

Remus ran to his husband when Lucius apprehended the man posing as Percy."He is unconscious, but they did not cut into him."

They needed to take him to the hospital, just because he had not been cut open, didn't mean what ever he was fed had not hurt the baby. Harry was so shaken, he knew this was all because of him, Albus could not touch him, so he went after the people that Harry cared about the most. His dad and his baby brother were attacked because of him, and he would never be able to forgive himself, if they did not make it.

Remus was of course focussed on his husband, not that he did not want to comfort his son as well, but right now he was barely holding it together. Severus held Harry through it all, as they waited with Charlie's family at the hospital, for news. Severus knew Harry was filled with such guilt, and prayed even more, this would turn out.

Remus finally came out and Harry stood up."Is he and the baby okay?"

He kissed his son on the head. "They are both doing fine, I promise cub. The healers are keeping him over night, but just because he is still out."

He was so relieved when his son had Severus to rely on, and sent a thankful look his way; he had not even seen what shape his son was in. Severus silently reminded him that Harry understood, he loved Charlie and the baby, and he knew his dad was in a panic.

Remus shook his head when Harry wanted to stay."Charlie will be home tomorrow. Please let Severus take you home, I will feel better please."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was not surprised when there was no proof, he knew Albus would be too careful, he would cover his tracks. The man who was under a spell to look like Charlie, was a common criminal who was arrested twice for illegal potions, on the black market. He had been tried under vertiserum, but he had never seen the man who hired him, or had a name. The money and correspondence came from post owls, so there was nothing to trace, and no magical prints on either. Charlie was released the next morning, and the man was back in prison for breaking parole, with a further three years to his sentence.

Lucius went to the board, with all the proof he had over the years and never used on Albus, to force him to retire. He knew he was playing with fire, the man would become more dangerous, but he would also be removed from his source of power.

Albus did not hide the sneer well when he came into the office."What do I owe this pleasure to? And Minerva?"

Lucius threw the papers down. "These are your retirement papers. You will vacate the school within 24 hours."

Looking down at the papers Albus thought this was a joke, the board would never force him to retire, not since the war was over. He noticed every member, as well as almost every member of staff, had signe**d off.** The only who had not were Vector and Sinistra.

He looked to Minerva."I never thought you were after my job. Too tired of waiting for me to do it in a few years?"

Minerva shook her head."Don't think we didn't notice how you treated kids, and not just Harry. We over looked it for the war, but not now."

This could not be happening, he had spent his entire adult life running this school, and the order as well. He had turned down a political life for this, and now because a few sacrifices had to be made along the way, he was being booted. Harry was beaten a bit, and perhaps he encouraged it for it made him easier to control, but their owed him the war. They were mad if they thought he would retire quietly, he may leave because of the auror Lucius brought, but he would come back.

Albus stood and moved to the door."I will leave for now, but this is not over. I will be back."

Please R and R


	30. seeing to security

Remus knew his son needed him too and he felt guilt for not being home with him, but he could not leave Charlie. He had been assured by the others that he was right, he needed to be with his husband, and Harry understood that. Harry had Severus and a lot of people around him who loved him, and he would have felt worse if his son dad was with him and not Charlie. Remus could not sleep; his concern for his husband and both his sons was over whelming. He had been scared Albus would never stop his attack on Harry, but he had not thought his unborn son would also be a victim of it as well.

It was the morning before his husband started to come around, he had been warned it would be due to the potions he was forced to take. He saw the look of instant panic when his husband woke up, and his hands had flown to his stomach.

Charlie was in a total panic. "The baby?"

Remus kissed him and placed a hand over Charlie's. "Our son is safe and healthy."

Relief flooded through Charlie, as Remus told him what had happened, what they knew. Charlie admitted he had been craving ice cream, and had stopped for some, when a man he thought was Percy at first, had approached him. He didn't know why, but as the man spoke to him, he had felt dizzy and needed to lie down. Percy had claimed that he would take Charlie to the shop, where he could lie down. He realized too late he had been drugged, and it was not his brother.

Remus felt sick when his husband told him the man threatened not to hurt the baby, if he had come quietly. Charlie had not known his plan for an abortion till Charlie was trapped on the table in the clinic, and had been out before he was rescued.

Charlie held his husband's hand. "He told me he would send the foetus to you as a message, and if you were lucky, I might be ransomed alive."

Remus could not believe this was happening. "I promise I will not let any one hurt you, I promise. I won't lose you or either of our sons."

Though shaken Charlie assured his husband he knew he would keep his promise, this was no more Remus' fault then it was Harry's. Charlie was worried about their older son too, and he didn't need to be told Harry was so shaken from all of this. They both knew him all too well; he would be blaming himself for all of this, even though it was not his fault. He was happy he would be home in a few hours, even if the others were around, he wanted to be home for Harry.

The healer had come in and was doing a final check, so Charlie could be released, and Remus saw Lucius in the door. Lucius waited until the healer was done, and promised to have the man released by lunch time, and left the room.

Lucius was relieved to hear it and had news of his own. "All the governors, and most of the staff have signed off. I am on my wav to oust that man from office."

Remus was amazed some times how quick Lucius could do things."Thank you."

Lucius reminded him he had been looking for a final reason to fire the man for years, and he had been happy to do it finally. They knew he was not honest, he had done this for Harry, his push before mainly had been when he was a spy. They knew he would be taking a risk, Albus would have nothing to lose now, but the school was too much a source of power for him. He had proven he was willing to use kids as pawns, and not just Harry, Hermione and Ron were proof of that. Hermione was just off bed rest and bound for a psychiatric reform school, and Ron was now locked up in a mental hospital.

Lucius assured the two men. "Moody and I will be working together. The three of you will not leave the manor without a shadow."

Remus knew his son was already worried enough about leaving the manor."We need to sort this out soon. I don't want that man to be able to control our lives."

Lucius more than agreed with him, and with Albus outed from school and the Order not behind him, they hoped he would slip up sooner or later. The man had always been able to hide behind the school, but he couldn't anymore, and even the ministry was against him as well.

Remus was reluctant to tell his son, but he knew Charlie was right, that Harry would be hurt if he found out later. "I know. And he'll feel safer with the added security."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had not slept much better then his dad had, and for the first time in months, he had been found asleep in Fred's room in the morning. The twins no longer lived there, the first months they had alternated, but Fred had known his brother needed him after what happened. Bad memories of the night he was taken to the brothel had flooded back to him, the fear of a kidnapping reminding him of how close he came to being lost. Fred was the only one in the manor who he had ever spoken of the others knew what was done and helped him to recover, but not actual detail.

Relief flooded through Harry when his dads came home after lunch, and he went to them. He had been assured Charlie and the baby were okay, but until he saw him with his own eyes, he was not able to truly believe them. Both men held their son, knowing how shaken he was, and took him into the den.

Harry placed a hand on Charlie's stomach which was just barely showing. "He is okay? I didn't hurt him?"

Charlie stopped him. "You did nothing Harry, your little brother and I are safe I promise. You are not to blame for this."

He still looked sceptical but they sat down with Harry, and assured him that he was not to blame himself for all of this. They told him about Lucius and both the school and the security for them, and they could tell they had been right to tell him about security. He was not only worried for himself, but about his dads even more.

Harry looked back and forth between them. "They will be on you as well? I don't want you to be hurt too."

Remus assured his son."Until the school re-opens, we will always have them. I promise you don't need to worry about us."

They had thought of moving, but they didn't think it would work, and they didn't want the man to chase them away. Harry and Draco were so close and had a senior year, and with a baby on the way, Charlie and Remus wanted to remain, so their sons had their family. Albus could not come through the new school wards, and with Remus teaching in the fall, the whole family could be there and safe. Albus was done running their lives they swore.

Charlie broke the tension with a startled laugh, and put their hands on his stomach to feel the baby. "It seems even this little one wants to have a say in it."


	31. much needed date

Harry needed out of the manor badly, he kept having set backs every time he tried and he was more scared. In the fall he would be safe at school and have quidditch, friends and maybe more but they could not wait. Severus decided he needed to help Harry; he cared so much for Harry, and wanted to help him. Their focus had been on keeping him safe and while that was important as well, there was more for them to do. He ensured it was okay with Harry's dads, and Lucius' security would still be on them, but he planned a bit of an outing for Harry. Harry had done well in Bucharest till the bathroom, and thought he would be fine where he didn't see others.

Severus found Harry and Draco playing chess, but he didn't need to worry about interfering as Draco knew about his plans. He hoped Harry would agree to this, and he waited till Harry looked up from his game and saw him there.

Harry smiled when he saw him. "Come to join us?"

Severus bent down and kissed Harry tenderly. "No. I have come to take you out for the day."

Harry went white from that, not from the kiss which they had been doing in front of people for some time now. Harry was scared, and you knew how badly when he showed it in front of them. Harry usually did not want his family to worry about him, or Severus for that matter. The only real sign he had been upset lately was Fred, he appeared at the manor and sometimes spent a night there. Fred for some reason Harry could open up to, about things he did not even tell his dads.

Severus held him close." You know I would not take you any where dangerous. I promise we will be back tomorrow in one piece."

Harry was about to freak but Severus assured him just at his home, with different bedrooms."I will try."

His dads had not been sure about the over night part, but Severus promise if Harry needed to return to the manor they would come. He thought some time away, not just during the day, would be better for Harry. Harry would be seventeen in a few months time, it was mid April now, and he should be able to enjoy more freedom. He knew it sounded silly, but one reason he wanted Albus to be stopped soon, so Harry could enjoy his senior year. With the war over seniors would be allowed to leave school evenings and weekends, and he should enjoy that with the others.

Severus brought Harry to the muggle world for the day, knowing Harry would feel more at ease there. London was of course out after what happened, though Harry would face it sometime, so he had chosen to bring Harry to the Isle of Wig**ht**.

Harry was amazed at the beauty of the island and the small town of Cowes."Sev this is beautiful.'

Severus led Harry down along the water. "I thought a day at the coast would be good for us."

Harry could not deny it, as they walked through down, and across the floating bridge. They had a quiet lunch at a restaurant in town, and just enjoyed the peace. Harry had not had a chance at such anonymity since Romania that past winter, and he enjoyed it so much. Severus had been worried even if Harry was anxious around too many people, this would not be the most exciting date, but Harry found it to be perfect.

They did not apparate back to the coast, but took a catamaran trip, the island known for sailing and a perfect end for the trip Severus had thought. Harry stood with him at the rail, and wrapped in his arms, Harry felt normal for once. He felt like a normal kid on a date, and it meant so much to him.

Severus turned to him when back on shore."I will take you back to the manor if you need to. But I have dinner waiting at mu home. And I promise three bedrooms."

Harry kissed him. "I wouldn't want dinner to waste. I trust you."

The home Severus took him to was all he was told, from the total book lined sitting room, to the small but oddly cheerful kitchen. There were stairs down to a converted cellar use for potions, and stairs up to three bedrooms. They found a nice romantic dinner out in the small herb gardens, privacy from any neighbours, and unlike back at the manor, not the well meaning intrusion of loved ones. The entire day and wonderful dinner Harry didn't worry once, and he was so grateful for it all.

Severus led Harry to the door of the room prepared for him. "I am happy you came with me today. I have wanted to spend some proper alone time with you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those back at the manor had wondered how the date would be, and wondered when they would return. They hoped Harry could be convinced to spend the night but were still shocked when he had, not knowing if he would be ready. It wasn't as if Severus wanted sex, or that his home was not heavily warded, but it was a big step. Harry had managed Romania but because he was with his dads, and no matter how patient Severus was, a boyfriend was still different.

Harry and Severus returned just before lunch the next day, and Harry didn't look shaken at all. Remus knew he had partially holding his breath, and let it out when he saw his son was actually doing better and not worse. He had been the slowest to support Severus' idea, but he could see the others were right.

Harry went to hug his dad who he could see had been worried about him. "I had a good time with Sev, I promise.'

Remus kissed his son on the head."I am happy you did cub, I haven't seen you so at ease in far too long."

Fred was even there as was George, and they never thought they would say this but seemed to be a lot lately, they were thankful for their old professor. If the brothel and rest hadn't happened that summer, there would have been those who would oppose them together, but it had. Severus had again proven he could be the man Harry needed.

Draco appeared at his side and clapped him on the back."So are you going to be my Uncle Harry one of these days?"

Lucius saved Harry as he had gone a bright shade of red. "How about you boys finish school, before giving me heart attacks about wedding?'

Harry was worried when he noticed Severus left the room, as Draco continued to joke. Harry found him out in the gardens, worried that he was angry his nephew would even think he would ever marry Harry. Harry joined Severus and tried to assure him Draco was wrong, Harry knew Severus did not see them like that.

Severus cut him off with a kiss. "I do Harry, not till your done school, but I do. I love you Harry."


	32. saying the words

Harry and Severus had been out a few times since the trip to the isle, and Harry felt like he was normal. He knew he still had to worry about Albus, and he became nervous around so many people he didn't know but this was a step. He had never dated before, but he had found an incredible man he wanted a future with. Harry had been taken off guard when Severus had said he love him, and had never said it back. Severus swore he didn't need Harry to say the words until he was ready, and he knew he was honest. Severus had been nothing but patient and gentle with him, and he would wait till Harry was ready for more.

Harry knew his dads were supportive of him with Severus, but he felt odd talking to them about it. And while Draco was becoming more like a brother to him, he was Severus's godson and honorary nephew. It really was no surprise Harry turned to the twins for support, he had been able to talk to them about it all.

Harry admitted what happened. "I don't know what I am supposed to do."

Fred shared a secret smile with his twin brother. "How do you feel about him?"

They knew the answer and so did likely everyone else who saw them together, Harry was just scared. He loved Severus, he might not yet be in love but it was love still... Harry had never had enough love in the family sense, and some of his best friends had been lies. Harry had the normal jitters of admitting you loved someone for the first time, multiplied ten fold. Harry had come to see he could trust family and friends; he needed now to see he could trust his own heart as well

Harry had no idea how to answer them, he both wanted and feared having a future with Severus He could see spending his life with him, but he was rigid when he thought about been romantically involved with him. Harry was scared he could never allow another man to touch him like that.

George knew his mind. "Love is not sex Harry, you know that. And when the time comes, you will feel safe enough to make love to him."

Harry was pale and shaking. "I can see been married to him one day, and kids, but I don't know. I can kiss him, but any time I think of more............."

Memories of the brothel came flooding back to him, and how he had lost his virginity to a pedophile muggle teacher. There were memories through drugged hazes of other men, but that first client would always be in his mind. He was not someone who before the past summer said he would be a virgin when he married, but he had wanted his first time to be for love. He had wanted what others had; he wanted his first time to be with a ma he loved.

Fred held him" you can date for years with no sex, marry first you said he wanted to wait till you finish school. Sex and love are not the same, they aren't."

George nodded "Angelina and I have never; she wants to wait till we are married. I love her and I am in no rush."

It wasn't usually something he spoke about as it was private, but he knew Angelina would have agreed to it. Harry needed to see he was not the only one not, he was not been unreasonable even if he had not been raped to need to wait A person who truly loved him would be willing to wait for him, as George was willing to wait for his. There was no doubt for anyone that Severus had meant those words with all of his heart.

Harry hugged his brothers "I never thought I would have the sex talk with my brothers."

Fred laughed."Uncles I remind you pest, but you should be lucky it was. Dad could not stop stuttering."

Harry had never had the talk it was not something his Uncle would have had with him. He unfortunately didn't need the usual talk as he had a very painful introduction, but even Arthur had said sex was not just the action. He knew his sons would likely not wait for marriage, but he wanted them to think first as well as be safe about it. He wanted his kids to make sure that it they did before marriage, it was someone they truly loved, and were committed to. Molly thought all but her oldest two were virgins and they were until married and she refused to let her little bubble be popped.

George laughed when Harry was worried his dads may be jealous. "Charlie is likely relieved and Remus will be happy you had it with some one."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was surprised when Severus had taken him to a quidditch stadium and he could see it was the United's. Harry remembered Severus promised to do quidditch with him, after all the time they had spent in the potions lab. It had gone forgotten since it was the day Charlie was kidnapped, but Severus had a good memory for it. He knew Harry would not want to be around a whole huge stadium of people though, so he had made his own plans for them.

Harry was worried but he noticed there didn't seem to be any other fans, and he was reminded the season had ended. It was spring training and Harry saw the team coming out from the change rooms, as Oliver led him on to the pitch. He still had no idea what was happening, as Oliver came his way.

Severus handed him his broom. "You asked me if we would be flying together, or if we would watch a game. I thought I would combine them."

Harry smirked at him."I knew you would chicken out of flying with me."

Kissing Harry, Severus assured him he would fly back at the manor but he knew Harry would have fun with this. Oliver had been a good friend for Harry and had wanted to see him and he and Severus had set this up together. Harry had stopped thinking about being an auror since the war ended, and considered professional quidditch. The chance to play with his old captain on his pro team was a huge deal, even if just a practice.

Harry had an amazing time with Oliver and his team; it was the first real quidditch in well over a year for him. Harry had been worried, but when he mounted his broom all else had disappeared. Oliver couldn't believe Harry was ten times better then he remembered, and Oliver's captain invited him back any time."

Severus kissed Harry after the practice."I hope you know I will keep my word to fly with you any time.I just knew how much this would mean to you."

Harry returned the kiss. "It did, and I might take it easy on you on a broom, as a thank you."

Instead of the manor, they went for lunch at Spinner's end which Harry had become fond of. Severus made a comment about the size for kids, and reminding Harry he had the Prince estate, not to mention Harry's. He realized what he had said and clammed up, he had promised himself he would never make Harry feel pressured.

Harry cut off a worried apology. "I don't know if I can say I am in love yet, but I love you Sev. I am a scared, but I love you."


	33. Albus must fall

Harry had been terrified to say the word but when he said is he was happy, and also relieved. He knew not every one married their first love and he was not able to admit in love yet, but he could see being married to Severus one day. As odd as it was to think of Remus as his father in law and grandfather to his kids not to mention Charlie, Severus could not wait either. He could wait but only as Harry was young and still scared, like Remus he wanted Harry to heal and to have a chance to finish school and think career. It would be odd in the fall when the school was open again, but Harry's dads would be there for him and Draco as well of course.

Looking at an ever growing Charlie as well as Harry they were reminded of what they had left to do, and the sooner the better. Albus needed to pay not only for what he did to Harry and Charlie, but to so many other people over the years as well.

Moody had been working with them to try and bring him down and had news for them. "The old man may have slipped up."

Remus who saw his nearly six month pregnant husband and son were playing chess."What is it Alastor?"

A similar man had been seen both at the hospital where Ron was in a padded cell, and St. Hilda's. Hermione had not been intended for the school till fall, but when she began to heal she was running away. She had been caught drinking as well, and finding the school wasn't only open all year but would take girls any time they sent her. She was one day meant for law school and now she would graduate from vocational classes while under strict therapy and medication. If she was deemed a risk still she would not be released when done, but sent to a home for the mentally unstable.

The man had been seen trying to bribe the hospital for access or information on Ron, Moody explained. "I think we can use it to catch him once and for all."

Lucius had come down."I am not sure it would be Albus doing his own dirty work, but it is worth a try. Maybe we can convince his accomplice to role over."

There was a better chance then ever before that it was Albus and not a man, he had lost his power. He had never had much money, and what he had been able to steal from Harry would never have been enough. He had used his position with the school and government as well as the order, to have people work for him. He may not have had the contacts and influence of a man like Lucius but he once controlled Lucius, and could use that. He was outed from the school and ministry, and he no longer had the order as even people like Minerva had turned on him long before..

Moody had it arranged to have the man given a chance at Ron, or at least the person he believes is Ron. The man was criminal who was there on a work release program, and had been used by Albus as he was once known to hate Moody. Moody had helped him gain parole though, and he was now a stooge..

Fred spoke up when they said they would need a decoy for this. "I know it would work better the charms, with shared blood.. Let me do this for both my brothers."

Severus was the one who answered for the others were worried. "He is right about the potions and charm. And he can be trusted."

Charlie and his unborn nephew had been kidnapped and nearly killed, and he looked at how Ron was corrupted by the man. And Fred loved Harry as a brother and was now his nephew, and because of the man Harry could have been lost in a brothel. He wanted his little brother to go to school and heal in peace, and he wanted Charlie to be able to look forward to the baby as well.

Remus looked to the door again."I don't think we can tell my son or husband though about Fred, they will both worry. Neither of them needs that right now."

* * *

Albus knew spending some of the money he embezzled from the school over the years to pay the orderly would work.. He had heard the kid had been arrested by Moody and that he claimed the head auror had set him up, it was only too perfect. The kid was only too happy to stick it to the man he had sent to prison, and he would be allowed in to see Ron.. Ron and Hermione who had done too much and knew too much, and he needed to strike them off. He had a potion which would leave no traces, and would simply look like Ron had a heart attack. He would deal with the Hermione issue later on.

He walked into the padded cell, he had been told when there would be another set of rounds. The room only had a small bed and recessed lights in the roof, and Ron was sitting in the center of the bed in a full straight jacket..Albus knew they found with many patients that they worked better.

Ron tilted his head at him.."Daddy, daddy, daddy."

Albus shook his head but smiled."Oh yes little one, daddy is here."

He wasn't Arthur but he would play the part, he thought is would be easier to convince Ron to do what was needed. He tried to convince Ron to drink the potion but he kept fighting him, he was like a toddler who would not be fed.

Ron shook his head. '"Baby no want."

Albus transformed the potion into a baby bottle mixed with milk.. "Come on baby, you want a nice warm bottle."

He watched as Ron eyed the bottle but he demanded his hands free, he wanted to hold the bottle like a big boy. Albus promised Ron he would free his hands and had a new toy for him when he was done. Those of course were the magic words, and Ron opened his mouth for the baby bottle..

Suddenly the door crashed open and the bottle went flying.."Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest."


	34. Dumbledore taken down

Albus was so sure he had this planned down to a tee; he would kill Ron and walk right out of here without any kind of problem at all. It was not the first time he had sacrificed a life though it was the first time in decades he did it himself; he usually left it to a faithful minion. He couldn't even remember how many lives his men like Lucius and even Severus had taken, under the impression it was for the other side. The war was over and it was a shame two kids needed to die, but the old little trio would be reunited in the after life. Harry would be joining the two he once believed to be his friends in death soon, Albus would see to that.

But then the door to the room came crashing open, and as he turned the bottle flew out of his hand. He was either more shocked then he thought or he was going old; he had been hit by four binding spells before he could send off a hex.

Albus sneered as Moody brought down his charms after arresting him. "You know you will never hold me till trial."

Moody took pleasure in the next words. "Pity, were you not told Albus? You were tried already, in absentia."

Oh they would have to question him under vertiserum to see if there was grounds for an appeal, but it was a that the man would do was ensure his life sentence to a Black cell in Azkaban was up jraded to the kiss, which could happen. Hermione had been convinced to testify against him, in promise not she would be freed from her school but she would not face prison after. She had been anxious without it when she heard about Ron; it seemed she really loved him.

Albus was shocked when the charms were removed and the jacket, and Fred not Ron stood up from the bed. Albus realized they had not just caught him in the act but they had planned it, some how they knew he was coming..

Moody turned to the orderly who Albus bribed. "I am glad I could get the pardon for you. I am sure we can find you a proper job now."

Albus realized the kid was some kind of rat for Moody. "He put you in prison, he set you up."

Ian turned and informed him he had been guilty, and he had nearly killed his brother in the process. He had turned himself in when his little brother nearly died, and he had been ready to take what ever came. The courts would have tried him as an adult but Moody had spoken on his behalf and got him tried as a minor, and when he offered to be a stooge he got off even lighter. His family abandoned him and he could have been on the streets or in prison for ten more years, if not for Moody. Moody may have been the die hard auror but Harry was not the only teen to ever get to him, and Ian had only been too happy to help..

Albus was taken but not till Ron for real was brought into the room,, and he saw what he reduced Ron to. Ron's eyes were open but he stared blank ahead, and an orderly had to come wipe drool from him. He was in a total vegetative state, having been between rage and infantile when he had first been brought.

Moody took him to the ministry and as they waited for the potion to take affect. "You didn't need to kill him, the way he is slipping he will be like the Longbottoms.."

Albus sneered at him.. "I didn't get where I am today with taking chances."

As Albus sealed his own fait with his testimony, Harry with his family and the Weasleys looked on. Harry ached for the man he love and Lucius, and was in a rage when he learned Albus could have cleared Sirius from day one. The Weasleys had come hearing the man tried to kill Ron, who after all this was still their son. In the school he had fits of rage but sane moments, those sane moments replaced by the infantile role Fred played, after Hermione. They had tried medication and spells from both worlds but Ron's lucid moments were fewer and fewer. The healers spoke of moving him into the public ward with Neville's parents,, he would soon be like them and the room should be for those who were a risk to themselves or others.

No one was surprised when the sentence was changed, and Albus was ordered to be taken for the kiss on the spot. Lucius went to watch as someone needed to, and Harry was clinging to Severus for dear life. He had not been told about Fred until after the fact, and he was shaken by the risk his brother had taken.

Lucius came back finally."It is done, the man is finally gone.."

Harry who was now being held by his dad as well sobbed."I am finally safe. This is over.."

They knew Harry still had a lot of healing to do, but he would get better and he was safe now. He could leave the manor with Severus and not be worried, and in the fall he could return to school and enjoy a much deserved normal senior year. And he and his dads could focus on his brother, he was less then three months away.

Remus led his son through the floo home."That man has taken enough of our lives from us, but no more."

* * *

The scars and bad dreams were still there but Harry was working through them, and knowing he was safe for once definitely helped.. His friendship with Draco and their studies as well as quidditch, his growing romance with Severus and his new found family were all helping him do that His little brother was the best help as he was so excited about him, and helping his dads with the last few months was a welcome distraction. It was agreed the baby would be born right there at the manor, Andromeda would act as midwife and Poppy as nurse. Severus could have as well, but it was decided him helping deliver his possible brother in law might be odd.

Harry's birthday was a much happier occasion this year, Harry had been in the brothel the year before and only learned the day from the papers selling him. They had celebrated later in September but this year was on his birthday, and Harry had been taken to a game. His best gift was not his watch or apparition license but being safe, and the new addition to his family who came three weeks later. It was a week before they were to go back to school, Harry shockingly named head boy.

Remus motioned them to come into the room, Harry at the head of the red heads and others.."Come in and meet your new baby brother."

Harry was amazed when he took the blue bundle into his arms. "He is adorable, and no freckles in sight."

The baby was Charlie in features except no freckles though Charlie had few, but not only Remus' coloring but his nose as well. He had Harry and the Weasleys all mesmerized, and the two proud godparents Severus and Bill had been asked and were honoured, the tradition of brothers for the first born son even if he was second..

Molly was filled with such pride as she looked down at her first grandson."And his name?"

Charlie smiled."Like his godfathers, we each chose a name though Harry helped. Our precious second born son is Tristan John Lupin."

Tristan had been taken from Arthurian legend for Charlie's family, but the name meant tumult and reminded both men of the marauders. John was not only Remus' dad's name but came from British history, and drew in Harry and James as well. Harry James and Tristan John, they thought it a nice link between the brothers.

Remus looked on his husband held their baby, and kissed him and both their sons. "Our family all here, and finally all safe."


	35. epilogue: bright futures

Harry hadn't been so nervous about the train since first year. He knew Albus was gone and every one from the manor would be there but he still felt off. He had changed so much since the last time he was there. He was no longer uncomfortable around men as he had been those first months after the brothel, but grateful for his heads' dorm. His dads would have had him live with them if Draco had been head, but Harry and Susan would be in the newly reopened heads tower. Remus was back for DADA and Lucius was taking over for Minerva at least for a year. They thought Remus could apprentice Harry for DADA and then take over for Lucius.

Harry stood with Draco on the platform and their dads. Harry knew it was good and he would be happy to be back at school, it was simply a change. He would return to quidditch and focus on classes, and date the man he loved. He could finally admit he was in love, and in a few years he hoped to marry and have kids.

Draco put a hand on his arm. "Are you sure you're okay? Our dads can still take us to school."

Harry shook his head."No, I wanted a normal school year for once and this is part of it. The only teacher who ever road this was dad."

Remus had confided to his son it had been intentional, he could have taken the bus or apparated. He had been hoping for a glimpse of Harry who he hadn't seen since he was a baby. Charlie was on paternity leave from work but would help with classes on full moons, removing the last concern for Remus to return to teach. He had loved teaching and even if Harry didn't apprentice he was happy to come back, but he was sure Harry would.

Harry saw the Weasleys and thought how odd it was to see them there though he was happy. Ron had officially been moved into a bed next to Neville's parents as he had not had not had a lucid moment in three months. Ginny of course surprised no one when she remained in France, she loved Beauxbautons.

Fred heard Draco say that and smirked. "No, I believe it is a half veela named Philippe she loves."

George agreed. "She thought it would be safer to date without five brothers to run him off. I think we may have to go to France for a visit soon."

Harry was happy to hear she had found a boyfriend, and all joking aside her family approved of him. It turned out the family not only had a thing for Veela but the extended Delacaur family, Philippe was a cousin of some sort. Molly and Arthur had met him that summer and approved of him. It wasn't the reason she hadn't come back though, well not the whole reason at least. She was like Ron who chafed under the shadows of the older brothers; she just found a way to deal with it.

Harry was of course also missing physically the other friend from the train. Ron was in a vegetative state in the hospital, and Hermione was in a muggle correctional school where she too would get mental help as well. Harry was not alone in feeling odd, but for Draco it was painful.

Harry knew Draco and Blaise had been best friends from the crib. "It has to be a bit hard too, there is a snake missing and I'm not talking Theo."

Draco had been away at Durmstang when Blaise and his mother were found murdered. "I will always miss him, but I plan to make you fill his place."

Harry knew he meant his place in Slytherin as he wanted Harry to re-sort, not his actual place. Harry and Draco had been life rafts for each other in the last year, and were now best friends. Harry had filled a void left by Blaise's death, but Draco would always remember Blaise. Harry would his own, but for bad reasons.

Remus hugged his son."If you are taking the train you better climb on. I will see you at the feast after."

Harry laughed. "You could always come with us, you never know when there may be dementors on board."

Chucking some chocolate at his son Remus reminded Harry he had taught him well enough. Both Harry and Remus thought about Sirius for a moment, but they both knew he was with James and Lily watching over them, and would be happy. Harry and Draco went into a compartment with Neville and Luna, but were joined by Draco's goons and Pansy; even this was a change and a sign of his new life.

Harry looked out the window of the train with a small smile. "I can actually be excited about the future. I know my life will finally be good.'

Author note: I am happy I took my break and came back to finish. I hope you liked and am up for new plot ideas for next story.


	36. update

I have made a new story, sorry short first chapter "Imprint". Lily and James have twins, Godric is BWL and Voldemort is dead. Remus imprinted on Harry at birth and takes a teenage Harry away in middle of night, to Fenrir's pack. May be just Harry/Remus or may be a threesome with Fenrir.


End file.
